


Sky in Blood / 血脉里的晴空

by DecemberRoseForJade (greyamber)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/DecemberRoseForJade
Summary: ——For your journey, and your safe return.——We all matter.为人知与否、每个故事都很重要。为了所有迷路的孩子。





	1. I Used to Rule the World

**Chapter 00. "I Used to Rule the World" （"** _萨特达_ **"）**

 

深夜3点。他从习以为常的噩梦里醒来。梦的内容似曾相识又在不断蜕变，唯一的共同是不请自来。

他微合上眼又再度张开、摸索着下床，一手拉开窗帘的同时一手抄起桌上的水杯。我的房间。他在脑海中默念。没有镜子在床头的房间。没有水杯放在镜子前。不会在抬头的霎那看到其它物种的脸。我的脸。

……梦而已。与SGA纠缠在一起的梦而已。

……不是火。不是无法呼吸的炽热之墙。不是熔化掉的家园。不是他一人坐在半是废墟的台阶上抱着同样半是破碎的雪球。

他一口一口吞掉玻璃杯里的冰水，合着逐渐缓慢的心跳。嘴角讽刺一般扬起。

——因为我继续活了下来。噩梦也一起改变了形状。

  
窗外在下雪。细小的冰晶雪粒被风拉成斜线，与橘红的灯光纠缠扭曲融入黑夜。没有声音。没有停息的瞬间。

Roads go ever ever on.

（“伤口与家门已经关闭。” “世界就在眼前。”）

儿时听到的小诗一闪而过。他用右手食指在冻结的窗面上缓慢地划起六个字母，”S-A-T-E-D-A“，异族流浪者永远陷落了的故乡的名字。不知何时起，这充满怀念的三个音节却成了他自己对故乡的寄托。

冰雪一粒一粒铺洒而下如同透明微小的雪球。白色已经将视界掩埋。大地。公路。房屋。车辆。树。一切。


	2. A Dream of Apples

**Chapter 01. "A Dream of Apples" （** _流浪者的信仰_ **）**

 

撒加从公车上下来时是下午4点。阴霾了大半个下午的天终于开始下雨，合着风零零落落。周末。小城中心的广场上人流依旧。撒加立在原地转了半圈，打量了下四周的商店，叹口气，攥紧手里的袋子决定先去东南边那个正一百年店庆的购物中心。

  
这是撒加到达这个国家这个小城的第一天。他被英国的公司本部调到这里开会处理事务大半年。他的飞机本应在清晨抵达——整整一天的时间够他去当地的人事部报道办手续上户口布置家，然而他精心挑选的航班却因为“天气原因”迫降到离这里有大半个国家远的机场，等到他终于饥寒交迫地抵达分部，同事们早已在享受美丽周末，剩下的时间仅够他从皮笑肉不笑一脸不耐烦头发油腻腻的房东老头手里交接过钥匙。撒加的新家小了点，家具电器倒是齐全，就是冰箱里空空如也。厨房的窗户半开，初秋最后的花瓣飘落了满灶台。

……早已被航班折磨地没了脾气的撒加铺开同事塞给他的地图，决定先去采购。

  
广场上的雨开始淅淅沥沥拉扯成线。仍旧不大。天色渐渐发暗。

撒加再一次从内心深处怀念祖国的阳光。先是伦敦。接着这儿。他一边走向目标一边在心里苦笑，四十四周未开始，他已觉得自己开始发霉。

  
……下一次调值一定要去地中海沿岸，或者法国南部，哪怕北非也好。

  
当地的居民显然不这么想。透明成线落下的雨没有影响到大部分人的脚步。挽着菜篮子的主妇，背着书包的学生，散步的老人，透明遮雨布下酣睡在婴儿车里被推着的孩子们。周末无疑已经开始。所有人都悠然自得。

  
——然后撒加听到口琴声，悠远又快乐地穿透人流而来。在他静下心的同时也听到了吉他声与歌。撒加顺着乐声回望，两个街头艺人就在广场转角，面包店与花店的中央地带演奏。一个十五六岁的女孩背着吉他边弹边唱着The Normal Road，嗓音醇净高昂。她的伙伴是个大点儿的男孩子，看上去不到二十岁，金发打着卷长长披下。悠远又欢快的歌就从他口中的风琴中传来。周围的路人来来往往，有的在他们身边驻足片刻、放下些零钱离开，两个大孩子冲他们点点头，歌声乐声从不中断。

撒加在没有察觉时已经偏离了目标。他的脚步越走越斜自作主张地带他到那两个街角艺人近前。他看清女孩脸上的化着很浓的妆、眼神却清澄干净异常。和同伴的奇异打扮相比，男孩的穿着正常简单地多：揉旧牛仔裤纯白夹克，头微垂，金发有意无意遮住他的脸。两种乐器搭配得奇异流畅。女孩上扬的脸倔强叛逆，男孩随随便便站在那里的样子透着毫不遮掩的优雅，两人全神贯注在手中的乐器里和歌里。

撒加走得已经足够近，令他疑惑的熟悉感越来越浓。他依旧看不清男孩的脸，一种无声无息的故乡气息却在胸口迅速蔓延开。一曲终了。男孩一手拂开眼前润湿的金发抬起头，露出一张孩子气的清秀的脸，眼神对上撒加的。他握着口琴的手瞬间僵硬，嘴微微下撇着张开。

“撒加……”

他听见对面的大男孩说，声音很小很小。撒加望进男孩眼里收缩的灰蓝。金色长发。银色的弧形琴。脸庞。身形。嗓音。没有一个他熟悉。可男孩的神情里有什么和从前一模一样。听到自己名字的同时他也认出了眼前的男孩。

——撒加手里的购物袋啪嗒掉在地上。

男孩像是被惊醒。僵硬的表情反应很快地消失，他偏了偏头，展开的笑容甜美、礼貌又神秘。“先生，您喜欢我们的歌吗？”

……撒加开始回神。十多年前开始的男孩的样子一一闪现又和眼前的笑脸问话重叠，这天起凌晨2：20开始一直没有叹完的那口长长的气迅速在他胸口聚拢。“……米罗。”他听到自己声音低得阴冷得不正常的声音说，“……你怎么在这儿？”

男孩的笑容缩了回去。“我们在——”他的句子刚起音就被打断，撒加的声音比他想的还要大， 已经有路人的目光被吸引过来。“你根本不该在这个国家！你应该在索邦读大学！怎么会荒废时间在这种街边……！”

男孩像被刺痛，飞快地看了身边的同伴一眼，脸色变得很难看很难看。女孩先是茫然，接着清澈地眼神里被忧伤充满。积累的怒火震惊终于决堤，身边气压低到极点，撒加张嘴想说什么，然后改变主意，一手抓住米罗的胳膊转身就走。男孩比从前长高很多，挣扎的劲比他想象中大，但在撒加积蓄了一整天的愤怒面前完全不是对手。

“——我们去哪儿！？”

撒加听见背后被拖着走的男孩在愤怒抗议。他低头看看自己发黑的发尖，从牙缝地吐出回答。

“……回家！”

 

 


	3. Milo

**Chapter 02. Milo（"** _故乡_ **"）**

 

提起米罗的名字，撒加故乡那个海边小镇上的几乎每个人都会先一怔，然后恍然大悟，接着以当地人特有的热情絮絮叨叨说上一大串。

——在治安官的档案里，米罗十三年前来到这个小镇，十二年前搬走。小男孩在那场吞噬掉半个国度的大火里失去原先的家，被送到这里投奔祖父。祖父过世后又被影子都难见着的远在异乡的父亲安排去异国读书了。

米罗住在这里只不满一年。几乎所有邻居却都还记得这个孩子。

——撒加那为数不多几个朋友之一的艾俄洛斯，会记得米罗这个小孩和他弟弟艾奥利亚同岁。两个孩子自从见面当天狠狠打过一架以后便结为死党，一起做学校的作业一起打架一起踢球一起照顾家里的金毛犬。他们的妈妈总喜欢夸米罗是个机灵得招人喜欢的孩子，下午茶时分给米罗的蛋糕总比给自己儿子那块还大。艾奥利亚一向是家里年纪最小的，霸道的小狮子脾气，却从不在米罗面前张牙舞爪。

米罗搬走之后的连续几年，艾奥利亚的妈妈还时常寂寞地叹气说小米罗要是自己家的小儿子该多好。

  
——街角的花店老板，会眯着眼睛记起这个金发的小男孩每周都有几个早晨跑过来，去后院和自己家的儿子费伊一起拾掇花。费伊从四岁起就被海边小镇上信奉传统众神又词汇贫乏的居民们喊成美神阿布洛迪，美得不像人，也心高气傲得不像人，同龄的朋友都没有两个，与小他三岁的米罗一起却处得很好。后院中的一花一草、都是费伊从小精心照料的朋友，而米罗年纪虽小，却令人惊讶地很会照顾花。费伊的花、像它们的主人一样，美丽高傲得优雅，加上一个金发总有些乱的米罗以后，花园的场景依旧和谐。

老板会眨着眼骄傲地总结说，这两个孩子即使头发上粘着泥，看上去也比别的孩子挑眼。

  
——手工艺人家的男主人记忆中的米罗则完全不同：这孩子比自己儿子迪斯年纪小，旺盛的精力和破坏力可不见得小。他们会头戴着老板的招牌面具、找稀奇古怪到阴森的地方打仗做游戏，糟蹋得经常还是老板卖得最好也最贵的手工象棋棋子。迪斯的父亲不止一次拎着米罗的耳朵上门告状。老怪物的外孙？和我儿子一模一样、让人头疼得见鬼！

  
——冰激凌店的老板却一口咬定米罗是个安静的孩子：他会在阳光灿烂的下午来找自己家的卡妙玩，然后两个小孩在木条凳上安安静静地吃老板笑眯眯递上的冰激凌。手工艺人听到这里要是习惯性地翻白眼，冰激凌店老板就会想一想然后补充说好吧，他还喜欢用我的原料和不知道哪里找来的野果子自己做古怪口味的冰激凌——可是孩子么都喜欢玩。他和我儿子一起玩得时候可是又乖巧又安静——换句话说，要怪也全怪你家儿子生性好动脾气古怪，不是米罗这孩子有问题。

如果说花店老板家儿子是生性高傲，冰激凌店家的长子就是生性冷漠。生性冷漠的卡妙一般独来独往，上门去玩的常常只有这么一个小孩。卡妙下面有两个弟弟，在海边小镇上是出了名的护短，他对比自己小的人一向照顾，对米罗也不例外。卡妙的父母也特别喜欢小米罗，常说夏天来了要开发新口味的冰激凌。

“一种小米罗最喜欢的冰激凌。”他们说。

第二年夏天到来之前，米罗搬走了。

“那是个笑起来很甜的孩子。”卡妙的父母遗憾地说。

  
……如此，每家每户眼中的米罗各不相同，有时甚至大相径庭：帕拉斯夫妇眼里，米罗是那个冷冷淡淡地、把与他年纪不相仿的道理用最直接最伤人的语气甩在他们宝贝女儿脸上的人，一向被捧得高高在上的大小姐会被轻易气得直哭；小镇中学的校长从来就听不懂一大半从他自己金发儿子嘴里说出的话 —— 他甚至不知道那些是个什么语 ——米罗到来后，儿子多了位讨论战争史军事史、或者操着叽叽咕咕语言与他对话的朋友——又一个校长理解不了的怪孩子；同样的米罗会跟着阿鲁迪巴每周出去送牛奶送报纸，是牧场主夫妇眼里最健康最招人喜欢再正常不过的伶俐小孩；镇长史昂知道米罗会常常跟自己侄子出去放羊，好几年后穆告诉叔父其实他们一边放羊还一边讨论诗歌——镇长眼神深邃了几秒，脸上却一点吃惊的表情都没有——那是个复杂的孩子。这是史昂唯一的评语；“复杂”这个词被潘多拉家的别墅里的人同样公认，因为这个不到十岁的金发男孩隔上一段时间就会和祖父一起被邀请来听小姐演奏竖琴，能一动不动沉默好几小时。

——这个观点理所当然不会被面包房主一家赞同：“复杂”？“内向”？“沉默”？我们家小女儿沙尔娜和他一起玩儿的时候、两个小鬼能安静片刻就谢天谢地了！

 

镇子不大，每年新年大家都会聚集在一起，闲话过去与将来。每当此刻新生的孩子，去世的老人，来了又走了的邻居总会被提及。然后撒加发现，有关米罗的回忆总会被与别的孩子相连。没有一个人能说出这个孩子自己一个人是什么性格什么样子。就连他自己家人也不例外：他的双胞胎弟弟加隆就时常嗟叹，这个小孩要是没搬走一定会长成自己的翻版，然后回忆起自己和这孩子一起冲浪一起滑雪一起抢吃的一起恶作剧一起从不叫撒加哥哥总是直呼其名。直到米罗搬走五年以后，加隆才交代说他曾带着小米罗出去观摩自己喝酒打架——为这事儿他们父母后知后觉依旧勃然大怒，加隆被罚每周末住回家、外加修剪草坪半年。

……“米罗”这个名字，能连接起小镇所有孩子的记忆。

  
每每这时，撒加会摇着头微笑。

……只有撒加觉得，米罗是个忧伤的孩子。

从第一眼见到时他就这么想。“忧伤”也是他对这个小孩的最后印象：一身黑色的制服。一个不大的行李箱。一副刻意的面无表情。一个单薄的影子。米罗来的时候如此。走的时候亦如此。

 

  
米罗的祖父与撒加家是邻居，是海边小镇上落脚多年了的一个兴趣广泛、刻板又高傲的著名火山学者。所以每当老人有会议外出，年长八岁的撒加便成了Babysitter的不二人选。作为交换，撒加被允许随意使用观测台上的天文仪器和图书室里所有的书——包括内室里收藏的古书文献。看护米罗实在不是什么复杂的差事——大部分时间小男孩都在完成老人布置的功课。在撒加看来，米罗祖父制定的培养计划体系庞大又严苟、近乎残酷。所以米罗自由时间虽多，真正完成起这些功课的时候也不得不咬牙切齿竭尽全力。让撒加惊异的是，这个小孩面对祖父的功课很少埋怨，总是以一种有点好笑的毅然决然的表情坐下来、翻开书、深吸一口气然后开始苦干。很少见的情况下，米罗会小声提出想去撒加家吃下午茶——撒加母亲做的甜甜圈和苹果蛋糕是小男孩的最爱，这时撒加就知道小孩是真的累到委屈了（在很少见很少见的情况下）。

……一张巨大的木桌。一壶文火上的东弗里斯兰茶。一壶柠檬草。两人便能在洒满阳光的图书室里度过一个下午。等夜晚来临，撒加有时会带小孩一起上观测台然后一起摆弄那些昂贵的仪器。偶尔的偶尔——在米罗搬走前的最后几个月，撒加提前结束了大学前的学业，却决定推迟一年入学。那时候他会陪米罗一起下棋，讲故事，再送小孩上床睡觉。

搬走那天，接米罗的车来了。小男孩却不见踪影。是撒加最后在公墓里找到了整装待发的男孩。和米罗说最后一句像样对话的也是他。

撒加记忆里的米罗是一个忧伤的孩子。

撒加记忆里的米罗不留长发。只会乱七八糟弹一点钢琴。有一把声线甜美清脆干净地像鸟儿鸣叫在雨后的黄昏与黎明。撒加记忆里的米罗，和加隆一起从来不叫他”哥哥“、总是直呼其名的米罗，一直只有十岁而已。

  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

  
三次倒车、十二分钟的山路再加上细细蒙蒙的初秋冷雨，这些一切把撒加爆发的愤怒一丝一丝浇灭了下去。等到他站在家门口翻找新拿到的钥匙的时候，发梢已经恢复爱琴海一样的湛蓝，之前瞬间腾起、森林大火一般熊熊燃烧的怒火此刻只剩下一缕一缕冒起的白烟。

这时撒加才觉得自己发火的时机实在是不明智之极。

——一个半小时前他终于在这个陌生的国家安顿下，想要亡羊补牢地出去买些必须的生活用品救急。一个半小时后他回来，两手空空，背后跟着一个愤怒到冰点的二十岁男孩——一个曾经被他看护、但现在完全是陌生人的男孩。一个大概同样气疯了现在心情也没好转的男孩。

撒加硬拽着他回家，甚至站错了停车位上了反方向的车。米罗寒着脸看他对着着地图和一张写着地址路线字迹模糊了的纸条白费劲，直到他们第二次要坐错车的时候才一把抢过纸条，扫了一眼，径直穿过两条小巷去找另一路车的站台。一路上米罗头也不回，一个字也不肯跟他说。撒加迅速回忆起米罗从小睚眦必报，帕拉斯家的大小姐就因为曾有意无心地说过迪斯“阴阳怪气”，于是米罗每次见到她、必然以冷嘲热讽回敬。撒加还想起米罗从小记仇，一旦被激怒、半天也哄不回来。现在这样阻止他出丑还肯给他带路已经是谢天谢地了。

现在这个异乡的陌生人米罗就立在他身后，和他一样浑身湿透，呼吸冷得像冰棱一样扎在他后背上。

撒加认命一样推开门，两人走了进去。

  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

  
男孩留长的金发已经纠结在一起，发梢一股一股向外渗着水。“去浴室把头发擦干。”撒加皱了皱眉直觉式命令道。

“用什么擦？你要我从这里面找毛巾？”米罗冷诮，双手环抱胸前、针锋相对。他抬起下巴，示意撒加空荡的房间，没上床罩的床垫和一地的行李包，冰冷的讥讽里弥散着怨毒。“你能把浴室的方向指给我吗？”

……记忆里的小米罗从不会带着这样的敌意说话，不会这样对着他。

撒加叹气，解开一个打包的行李箱，抽出一条厚厚的毛线毯子递过去。“坐吧。”他说。

对面的大男孩吃了一惊：他认识这毯子的纹路。撒加和加隆的妈妈在那年冬天给他们三人每人织了这样一条毯子。撒加爬上梯子找资料的时候米罗会听话地坐在毯子上翻看已经取下来的书。夜晚在天文塔撒加会把毯子铺在窗台上，他们可以一起把胳膊枕上去看外面的星辰大海、手边搁的是米罗那杯洒满可可粉的牛奶咖啡和撒加的红酒。

……毯子闻起来和它的纹路一样熟悉。米罗坐上去了以后浑身布散的针芒一般的冰冷感也消失了大半。撒加松了半口气的同时心中苦笑：米罗对这条毯子，明摆着比对他还怀念还热情，简直像流浪狗回到了久别的故乡。

"你怎么会在这儿？"他问。问的是与刚才广场上同样的话、语气天差地别，平静地如同他每个踏入邻家主厅的下午，问那个小男孩你睡过午觉了吗。

“撒加！这是个大学城，里面有一万在校生。我二十岁，在这里念书，一万分之一，有那么特殊吗！”

米罗拔高的声音里听得出炙烈的愤怒，脸颊泛红。撒加一口气彻底松下来——先前那个笑起来礼貌又神秘、愤怒时冰冷里流淌怨毒、举手投足都是诱惑陷阱的年轻人不见了。这个生气起来如同超新星爆发的样子他熟悉、虽然小米罗爆发怒火的对象一般是他的孪生弟弟加隆。

“……广场上那么多人——没了手脚用口锅敲击出旋律的男子，穿红色长裙弹唱吉他的老奶奶，让一排木偶跳外星步的学生们，你怎么就单单挑我出来？我喜欢我的口琴，也喜欢得到周围人认同。可你——就那么拉我走——好像我是逃家出来流浪的小孩！”

米罗坐在毯子上仰头怒视他。撒加呼出那口松下的气，立起一只膝盖也坐了下来。

“……妈妈常提起你。”

米罗眼神黯了黯，然后迅速别过头。

“……我们以为你现在在索邦。”

水珠从金色发梢滚落。“……谁说的？我父亲？”

撒加摇了摇头。“……怎么会。我们连他联系方式都不知道。……是加隆说的。他每次回家都会给妈妈汇报你的近况，看了什么书去哪里玩儿了考试怎么样心情如何……我们一直以为你们俩还有联系——”

米罗冷哼。“那是因为他只会读我facebook上的签名！上面没人会写他休学了半年然后换专业转到这儿来了！”

撒加暗自咬牙下次通电话的时候这状他告定了。

“……加隆这次麻烦大了。妈妈估计会罚他休假的时候回家修整房子。你知道，我们家很大的。”

米罗咕嘟了一句“他活该。“ 没有动也没接话。撒加苦笑。

“……我先找毛巾出来。然后做饭给你当道歉好不好？开始工作的时候、妈妈把她的菜谱塞进我箱子了。”

米罗抬头，笑了，进门以来的第一次。撒加正准备松下那口一直屏着的气，然后，他看到米罗偏过头，眯起眼，“……你有厨具？你买菜了？”

——撒加头脑里瞬间空白。他终于想起那隐约的空落感是什么：他去广场是为去买菜。他的购物袋现在还掉在那个他拽走米罗的地方。五点多钟的天已经完全黑暗。明天是周六。也同时是这里的法定假日，哪儿的商店都不会开。

米罗看着撒加转了几次越来越差的脸色、再扫视一圈他什么都还有的新房间，苦笑，不屑地哼了一声。

“……还有挽救余地！我们先去购物吧，亲爱的看护人。”

 

 


	4. Six Impossible Things

**Chapter 03.  Six Impossible Things （** _独自一人的旅程_ **）**

 

 

撒加知道那天他彻底毁掉了米罗的”披萨之夜“。

他们拐过两个街区走到米罗住的学生公寓。婉拒米罗晚上请来聚餐的同学、还掉借好的投影仪。吃光米罗订好的披萨啤酒和原本打算第二天做的小香肠。坐了20分钟车去小城的西南角给撒加的新家添置窗帘床单桌布餐具再加上下一周的菜。他们在超市关门前10分钟挤去收银台。等到换乘到家已经将近9点。米罗开始很有干劲地一边拆行李归整房间，一边数落撒加。他曾经的看护人被折腾了一天已经迷迷糊糊，顺着铺好的床沿边坐了下去。

喂！要睡去床上睡这地板我还没拖呢你很沉的我可不想还要把你搬上床再给你递茶！

不用了谢谢。那不是我们民族的习惯。

撒加运转得已经迷蒙的大脑听到自己这样小声说，顺着命令钻进床。他隐约感觉到房间里的灯被调到昏暗，米罗整理东西的声音逐渐细碎，好像从另一个空间传来……

  
第二天他一早醒来，天色已经开始发亮。他倒在床头的手表显示着07：02. 昨天还空荡的房间焕然一新，一副家的样子回望着他。他下意识去找米罗。然后发现男孩坐在毯子上，头枕着一支手臂靠着他的床睡得正香。

然后撒加意识到有什么东西盖在他头顶，他伸手将那块布一把拽下。

……昨天他们扔进购物车的餐布被米罗报复性地扔在他头上。

  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

  
撒加新落脚的城市很小。小到那么几个生活必需的地方他不到一周就熟悉了，此刻也能像其他居住于此几十年了的人们一样，坐在街角的长条凳上，一边啜着咖啡一边享受漫长冬季到来前的最后阳光，上个周末的狼狈如同隔年的事。

……小到米罗的身影简直无处不在。

撒加去主图书馆办理证明，看到米罗坐在地下酒窖改造的休息室里看书，各种各样的资料摊满了巨大的木桌；撒加步行过主教学楼边的广场，看到过米罗和一帮年纪相仿的孩子们随便坐在躺在石板路上聊天，每个人都惬意得像这儿仿佛是自己家后院；撒加端着餐盘走出食堂找空桌，看到过米罗和他朋友们在逗不知谁家的小孩玩儿，空碗空盘空酒杯晶晶莹莹堆在一边；撒加从副街的小巷里走出，看到米罗正站在街口，伸手去接二楼小熊吹出的、正迎风起舞的泡泡。

“嗨，撒加。” 米罗别过头，注意到金色黄昏光晕里站在街角的撒加。然后撒加看到他嘴角上扬，与吹泡泡的小熊的嘴角翘得一模一样。

他黑线的同时失笑。

  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

  
“母亲大人看到会疯掉的。” 很默契地，撒加没提到家里的其他人，更不用说米罗那无所不在又从没给他们留下个完整印象的父亲。除了小孩早已过世十年的祖父，这世界上，怕就只有他和加隆的母亲还能震慑住小米罗了。撒加摩挲着手里的学生卡苦笑。照片上的米罗把额发拔到一边，嘴角弯着，眼睛颜色深沉地发紫。卡的左边清清楚楚印着他的注册号学期专业。50％的亚述研究。25％的天文。25％的古代史。那几个缩写字母看得撒加有一秒发呆。

“让我们祈祷加隆还没告诉她。” 金发的大男孩眨眼，撒加看到他的眼角有一瞬抽动，表情却没有泄露出一丝一毫紧张或者局促，“你的看法呢？”

“……这是我见过最有想象力的专业编排。”

米罗哼了一声，拿回学生卡。 ”比起我同学选的医学数学加拉丁语，我这真的算中规中矩的。“  
米罗曾在巴黎大学索邦本部上过至少一学期，从他们的对话中撒加得出这个结论，因为随着秋季渐深、五彩斑斓的叶子落尽，冰渣一样的早雾让位给阴沉的冬日黎明与白霜，米罗会怀念地不停点地讲起四月的巴黎：雨一样诗一样的大气与蓝天；街道上永远飘散弥漫的旧书气味与糕点香，索邦淡金的墙壁，粉色樱花在院角盛开的；橙子味的冰咖啡；塞纳河边多么适合看书睡觉；学院小广场上的咖啡店上，它的小老头招待如何与他谈论起小时候读过的书（”妈妈讲过的每个故事他都知道“）—— 撒加听得出米罗深爱着索邦，最起码深深迷恋过那几个咖啡店，那几座博物馆，那几家书店，还有河边各种各样的描摹水彩。

（那天下午，一个人回家时，米罗讲过的、在索邦生活的细节一一在脑海里排列。撒加突然意识到，那些不该是一个人的故事 —— 这些旧照片一样被描绘出的场景里，除了米罗，还有其他人在，一个、甚至两个其他身影清晰面容模糊的同伴在。然后撒加抬起头看见阴霾的天，又忍不住想起他自己那些与同伴一起推动的日月光阴，想到一个来自密歇根的高个子同行者曾吹了个口哨说，独自上路有什么累，又怎么会孤单？真正的累、真正的孤单，是你知道这段路你来时是与同伴们一起走，以为这段旅程就是你的整整一生 —— 然后，突然发现你需要一个人走回程 —— 那才叫孤单。）

撒加于是一边入迷一边走神地想，米罗为何不得不离开他想念的四月巴黎、他怀念的同伴？他是为了什么流放自己到这里，又怎么选了研究巴比伦和希腊史？十岁的小米罗不时也会做出这种让他无法理解的奇异决定。但那时他肯定自己能从小孩那里得到回答，哪怕是一个同样无法理解的奇异原因。身边二十岁的米罗更像个刚结识的陌生人，撒加无法解读出他一丝表情。他们生活的交集太少。一周只够撒加熟悉他现在的身高长相不至于老想抬手去拍他的头。其余的依旧一片空白。他甚至都问不出口，你在索邦念什么？ —— 听加隆转述的，米罗读的大概是法律之类，但有时米罗明明像个在做20世纪法国文学研究的学生，甚至还有和糕点师实习的同学一起完成作业的照片。

“……撒加！”

撒加茫然回神，发现手掌里空了。咖啡杯被米罗不满地抢到一边。“你自己说想要看的！” 烟蓝的眼睛瞪着他说。撒加低头，手中多了张满是楔形文字的打印纸也在蹬他。上边的空白里密密麻麻注释着音节，凭他那点希伯来文和阿拉伯文的基础，撒加勉强能辨认出那从喉咙深处爆破出的泥土一样的音节，只是比他熟悉的更古老更复杂。  
从米罗下边用铅笔注释的德文翻译看，这些楔形文字有些是像咒语一样的小诗，有些是长歌一样法典的节录 —— 撒加自己精通的语言虽然多，但少有偏执到像古巴比伦阿卡德语这种地步的。他摇摇头，皱眉的时候忍不住笑了。

”你念。我听。“ 撒加把作业推回。如他所料，米罗的眼睛亮了。 ”……没想到我也有今天。能给撒加讲他看不懂的东西。“ 烟蓝的眼睛眨了下，然后米罗的神情收敛，凝峻，五官安定静止如同古希腊的雕塑，然后，大地一样古老的音节从他喉中流水一样涌出来。

 


	5. School of Athens

**Chapter 04.  School of Athens（"** _看不见的城市_ **"）**

 

地图上看，撒加家东南角是一片面积广阔的十字架。他从不去教堂做弥撒，却习惯了每天傍晚从办公室出来后去教区的墓地里散步，习惯了年长的沉思者哀思者或者年轻的运动者从他身边无声穿过。直到一天他碰上身穿风帽衣在跑步的米罗。

我喜欢跑步，也喜欢墓地。米罗说。暮色吸收了最后一丝日光，撒加觉得所有的深紫色都盘旋在他眼中。

  
自那以后米罗每天的跑步也就捎带上撒加——放松一下你已经被电子化的大脑。米罗略带讥诮地提议，撒加乐得接受。

这就是撒加的重感冒嚣张得势的当天傍晚，米罗便得知消息上门的缘由。

  
\---------------

  
“39°8。”

米罗翻起体温计扫了一眼，插回医药箱，然后认命地站起身。

“我去做饭。”撒加想起身，被米罗一手搭上肩按了回去。“好好靠着你的枕头堆吧。你准备怎么去做？带着纸巾盒?”

撒加叹气，听着米罗走进厨房，流水声、刀切在案板上的声音随即传来。撒加阖眼，一手把那桶焰火筒一样的纸巾拽得更近，一边往枕头堆里陷得更深。

  
\---------------

米罗的晚餐是一堆和蔬菜块同煮的鸡汤。撒加在迷迷蒙蒙中咽下，又在迷迷蒙蒙中睡去，全身的血液都像流出了四肢一样疲惫。他再睁开眼时，屋内已经是一片沉静的黑暗，只有米罗的iPad发着微微荧光。男孩就坐在床的另一边，和他肩并肩靠着，没有带耳机，只在专注地看着屏幕，里面的电影传来嗫嗫低语，近乎无声。看到他醒了，米罗侧身给他递过一杯水，盯着他喝了几口再放回原位，接着又晃晃床头的耳机。撒加摇头，男孩便什么也不说缩回去看他的屏幕了，只是侧了侧平板，让撒加也能看见。

  
撒加最记恨发烧的夜晚。不是因为难受，而是因为难熬。感冒和药物棉被一样浸压在他的神经上令他无法思考，也无法入睡，半睡半醒的每个夜晚比正常的要漫长数倍。而这一次，他有米罗和他屏幕里的电影可看。每次醒来，米罗总在一旁，姿势或有调整，几乎溶入了深墨的夜色一样，却总和他在一个世界，撒加触手可及的地方。荧光屏微弱的光，电影中平稳的低语，静静陪伴的看护人，不时递到唇边的水杯。这一切都让他心安，仿佛没有一秒，被像以前一样遗留在黑暗里。

即使撒加从没想过这是他所想要。

  
……相比之下，米罗带着两个黑眼圈去上课的第二个白天无聊至极。

撒加头重脚轻地下地找自己书架上的书，才想起这只是临时调动半年，他伸手去摸的那个位置的书根本还安安静静排在英国本部的家中。

带点能读的东西吧。

下一次他的手机响起，米罗第三次发短信检查他有没有按时吃药的时候，撒加在回言里加了一句。

\--------------

晚上米罗过来的时候放下一个布袋子，布面上绣着陌生小镇和一条河，“Lahn”，下面的花体字母这样说。“你要的。”简简单单的一个词，配上礼貌的神秘的笑，让撒加头皮发麻。那分明是小米罗不怀好意的笑。

然而大男孩已经在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨撒加真是个难伺候的病人，世界上哪里找他这样的好管家。

  
布袋子当晚没有被拆开。那一天在这个季节是罕见的晴天，星辰在深邃的夜空里它们应有的位置上阵列而出。仗着西边那片空旷、深红的Antares竟然还短暂可见。撒加意识清晰的时间和米罗耗在男孩的星图绘制上。羊皮卷花纹的巨大坐标纸平铺在撒加撑起一条边的餐桌上面，撒加看着大男孩用尺规标出每一颗星子的位置，专注神情一如他自己十年前如出一致。

\--------------

布袋子被打开是在第三天上午。没有书。里面是大概米罗自己整订在一起的笔记，包在外面的竟然是个像手工自制的皮封面。科目种类标得整整齐齐像直接能排上图书馆的书架。米罗的笔迹散布在纸的每个角落，用的几乎全是这个国家的文字。那些笔记里有对行星轨道的计算，对宇宙形状的猜想（配着螺钉形的插图）， 对热力学的不确定与惊叹；有些看得出是在古文明研究学院课堂上听录下来的，字迹更大，更零散，有时朝着不同的方向，仅由段落前不同的颜色标记出之间的层次；有些是从图书馆里现做的摘录的阿卡德语文法、导读、笔记，引文精确到书的行数，下边的感想则是米罗式的讽刺尖锐肃穆深刻之极，每一份这样的笔记右上角都标着日期，每一份都对应有一份要点整理，字迹更齐，之前的感情因素一丝不留，剩下的只有严谨的逻辑缜密的结论，对重点的梳理，甚至对讲师如此安排阅读材料用意的揣测，如同一根无形的线，灵巧串连起所有先前笔记里散乱的珠子，沉静到没有一丝年轻人的浮躁之意。浏览中，撒加毫不意外地看到十年前米罗祖父、那个不苟言笑的火山学者的影子。

  
撒加的手停留在一册深红封面的装订本上。那里面的纸页并非一般的学生用方格纸，没有任何条纹，淡淡泛着黄。里面的即非笔记也非整理，反倒像故事或者虚拟人物的对话，有意在模仿伽利略的两大体系对话一样。

  
那里面写着Sokrates和他关于最好的政治家的设想：在那个甚至尚未出现“教师”概念的时代，古希腊的哲人狂放不羁地设问间提出对雅典城政体的修正模型：政治家的职责不该仅仅是提出最明确的建议、单方面去说服民众，而应该以对话引导民众，自己将这种智慧与能力习得，并在生活决策中予以运用。因为一个人对国家的设计再明智，无法算计到的天灾人祸也总会发生。Sokrates的设想是，有一种人应该像他一样游离在政体之外，无权在选举中得利也无权投票，只能专注一意在教育年轻人上。而得到自由的人们学到了什么是勇敢，什么是古老的道德，什么是城邦的公正，他们的文明便永远不会走下坡路。

  
这一篇紧接着的、是一份对社会公正和死刑的讨论。一种同样无情的，斩断了受控诉人所有悔改与弥补可能的极刑——对话中一方的论点根基于此，认为被控诉者如果能认明自身已犯之罪，并能以赎罪之心在余生做出补偿，对城邦本身的意义远深刻于单纯的死刑。另一方则争辩、，古代城邦最初的语言里，血案相及的法律中原根本没有“正义”或“裁决”的字眼，而只有“复仇”的含义。受控人再悔改再弥补，死者亦无法复生。他人再能从杀人者的悔过中收益，也无法重获已逝的被害者所被剥夺的未来与被斩断的可能——也正因此，只有死者的血亲才有资格成为控诉者与裁决者：只有血亲才被伤害得最深，才明知死者的价值，才明知他们失去了什么，才有权决定复仇与否。

  
接下来的几页是人的故事。确切地说，是有关记录了历史之人自身的故事：对Herodot一生的猜想：“有人说他周游过那个时代概念里世界的全境，又有人说他从未走出过自己的书房。” “我见过世界将辉煌变为渺小，也见过如今引以为傲的事物曾经多么微不足道。那个甚至没有“历史”概念的时代里Herodot如此说。因此他只记录下事件存在的各种说法，却从不因个人喜好或道德做评价取舍；Thukydides经历了那个时代里卷入他们所知的世界的漫长战争——那场战争定义了他整整一生。“我记录下它们的起因与结局，记录下人的本性，记录下战争将人类变成了什么。” 胜利者能够继续生存，生存者有机会去讲述历史，然而Thukydides却无形中站在受害者一边为其作证，只为他们的苦难苦涩可以为后人知晓，不再重蹈覆辙。

  
笔记的最后，是Alkibiades，年少的、俊美的、激烈的、太阳一样光芒四射又流淌着毒的Alkibiades。米罗的笔调在此处近乎白描，先前笔记中的严谨无影无踪。相反地、他的用词和他笔下的主人公一样张扬又华美：米罗记录下这个年轻人怎样一出场便让Sokrates对于朴素的赞美崩溃得支离破碎；记录下这位哲人如何兴致勃勃与Alkibiades畅谈彻夜；记录下年轻人魔法一样将民众说服的魅力，以及他因此而竖立起的众多敌人；米罗的笔调接下来转为苦涩与刻薄的恨，记录下Alkibiades在西西里远征中最初的胜利，却等来故土城邦不公的判决；记录下他背负着死刑逃亡敌对的斯巴达，用讥诮的语调一一描绘出雅典的缺陷，以背叛回敬背叛；最后一页里，米罗的描述重新回归为严谨肃穆，透着微末的悲伤：他记录下Alkibiades如何在最危急的时刻从波斯带来扭转战局的最后希望，记录下他最终被执行的再次流放，记录下他如何在主战场周边徘徊，将防线上的致命疏漏看的一清二楚又无力回天，以及他被暗杀的结局。米罗的笔迹清晰而平稳，结局处的语调淡淡的，与年轻人骄傲苦涩充满悖论的一生正相反，如同耳语一般，轻轻逝去。

  
深红封面的装订本最薄，撒加的手指却忍不住在其间流连，难以翻过。当他抬起头撒加甚至感到自己的指尖在轻轻抖着。  
法律。这才是米罗在索邦学习的科目。小米罗的那些书 —— 经他介绍所着迷的书一册一册在记忆中翻过，结合这本笔记的内容，撒加几乎可以描绘出那个少年人离开小镇后所走的路。瞬间、米罗之前描述的卢浮宫的展品，他学生卡上打印的学科组合，那些从汉谟拉比法典中摘出需要翻译的楔形文字都有了新的意义。

（……即使他依然看不到， 那些回忆里身形模糊的同伴们又是谁，米罗又为什么离开了索邦呢。）

  
\-----------------------

傍晚时米罗归来，依旧背着他的资料笔记草稿纸尺规，一手拎着从食堂带回来的晚餐。哪本最有意思？ 男孩不动声色地问，手下的动作都没有停，头也不抬。撒加用手指划过深红的皮面，男孩的眼睛亮了。

你是第二个看到它的人。你喜欢它，它会很开心的。

  
那天晚上他们接着趴在桌边绘制星图。撒加很惊讶米罗的讲师竟要求他们单独而非小组去完成这么一份作业。男孩耸耸肩解释说这其实是要挂在自己房间天花板上的。

 

米罗深红色的装订本从此便端端正正在撒加的书架上安了家。男孩有时候会拿去加上几页，很快再放回去。撒加有时抽它下来，读米罗笔下的雅典城和他的柏拉图，读人们对公正的轻蔑与尊重，对公正与强权的迷恋和反思，念念不忘的自由与倾慕，为富足所惑却更为荣耀所惑。希腊是撒加自小居住的故乡，男孩笔下的城邦们却熟悉又陌生。撒加自己对古代世界支离破碎的知识在米罗的描述下逐渐连贯鲜活，如同补接在一起又重新开始呼吸的拼图。古老的看不见的城市在一页页记述中隐约浮现而出，撒加几乎觉得自己亲见卫城在波斯入侵里化为废墟，空城寂寥，他伸出手臂，指尖仿佛能触碰到那破碎恸哭的石头。

\----------------------

米罗的影子在撒加公寓里晃动的频率增加。占据了窗沿，地板，厨房，餐桌旁各种房间里奇怪的角落。 你的房子大，听音效果也好。一个周六的傍晚米罗背着他的绘图板和手卷钢琴到来，并把原因说得理所应当。自此每个周末米罗都会跑来练他的勃拉姆斯、门德尔松或者莫扎特，或者在天空没有被云层遮住的时候安安静静望进星空。撒加则坐在窗口看他自己的书，互无干扰。仅是偶尔从盯着纸面盯到发呆的米罗手里抽走他的马克杯，倒掉早已冷去还一口没喝的咖啡，再塞几块餐厅里拿回的饼干或者甜甜圈回男孩手里。

\----------------------

悠闲d时光无声无息地行进，直到一天，撒加接到加隆的电话。 哥。 加隆开口就拖长了声音招呼。叫的撒加有发梢黑化的冲动。加隆很少打电话，更是只有几种少数情况下才会主动想起他们其实是孪生兄弟、并且撒加其实年长他两分钟。

“……家里怎么了？” 撒加处变不惊地问。电话那边愣了。

“家里？老爸有了他的新车库，老妈也有了她的新厨房。花径草地什么的也有我做苦工收拾得干干净净。”加隆的声音听起来恨得牙痒痒。“因为你的通风报信，我被老妈抓回来翻修了整个房子！哥你倒是在一边坐享其成。你和米罗那小子准备什么时候告诉家里？还是这回该由我来告状，扳回这一局？”

撒加将手机拉远，盯着看了两秒，无视加隆在那一边难得热闹地自说自唱，而后缓缓开口问，“告诉家里什么？他把我的餐桌当绘图桌？”

电话另一边没有回音，停顿的时间比撒加之前的更长。之后加隆沉闷的声音再度传来。

“……你自己去看他主页上的头像。”

  
然后撒加才第一次看到那幅素描。画上的他自己头偏枕在一只手臂上，发丝微垂，投在书页上的眼神沉静又激昂，深不可测。

米罗的头像，是他的画像。

 

 


	6. The Oncoming Storm

**Chapter 05. The Oncoming Storm（“** _我们地狱见_ **”）**

 

Castor来到这个国度边境的时候，小城降下第一场碎雪。细细落落纷纷扬扬。米罗看着外面还没到3点就冰蓝一片的天空，脸色也阴沉下来。你小时候可是很喜欢下雪天的。撒加提醒他，每次和艾奥里亚、迪斯、阿鲁迪巴他们打雪仗都会弄得浑身透湿。

可不是这种雪。大男孩阴着脸咧了下嘴解释说，他曾冬天跑到北极圈内度假，就因为这种雪在列车上被困了整整两天一夜。

  
两天以后米罗来辞行。穿着臃肿的不合时宜的羽绒衣，背一个同样臃肿的旅行包，银色的毯子卷着绑在背包顶上。看清了他的行头，撒加放下了手中的 Sun and Saddle Leather。  
我们去边境拦截Castor。大男孩简短地解释。  
撒加的脑子里还正是西部的荒原旅人和培根卷的诱人的香，顿了一秒才反应过来，米罗口中的Castor就是那趟倍受围追堵截载满着核废料准备运进这个国家临时存放点的列车。

面对大男孩阴沉的脸，撒加发现自己无言以对。有那短短一刻，他直觉地联想起换作他人会做何反应。加隆的话大概和米罗击下掌一块儿去了，即便事前丝毫准备没有；艾俄洛斯会一边拦住自己跃跃欲试的弟弟一边询问这行动里的建设性因素；手工艺人的儿子迪斯如今继承了家业，性格惊人地一点没变，大概会尖刻地说你信任那些宣传？去了也白去。冻伤了没人去医院照顾你；若是米罗的祖父，会一样阴沉着脸蹲下来看着男孩的眼睛说，这是你的决定？然后起身，手掌在男孩肩上扶短短一刻，说去吧。

撒加轻微地摆了下头。因为他想起米罗不是来询问他意见的，一样不是做试探性的邀请。他只来告别。

“…食物？水？睡袋？” 这毕竟不是郊游。撒加从牙缝里挤出几个词。心想换作自己母亲不过也就这么问了。

“都在里面。”米罗拍拍身后，直视着撒加的眼睛，瞳孔中深紫的光转过。“那，再见，撒加。”

  
…………我居然是被留下的那个。

撒加站在窗边，看着大男孩的身影转过街角消失。然后晃掉脑中不合时宜的细语，黑着发梢想自己一定是被加隆念叨多了，真的神经分裂了。

－－－－－－－－－－－

第二天傍晚撒加就从新闻中见到了相关报道。拦住列车去路的游行者们大多是青壮年人，铁轨上搭着他们的营蓬。有人脸阴沉着，一如那天临行诀别的米罗；有人敲击着罐头盒高声唱着歌；撒加几乎能看到他们在雪中坐着，微微发抖。

——为什么前来游行？不断有记者穿梭在他们之间如此询问。——我们其实不相信真能阻挡列车进入。一位头发花白了的男子说。但是政府在违背他们许诺之时，应该被提醒他们做错了。应该让他们知道这里还有人在对立面站着、不希望他们对大家的未来为所欲为。  
（米罗的祖父，自己的父亲和加隆大概都会这么说，撒加想。虽然他们的神情将会是最大范围地各不相同。撒加有些头大地望向自己的手机，他刚刚暂停与家里的通话去看这条新闻，他知道自己的父母都在电话那边静静听着，尽管电视播报的语言他们一个词都听不懂。）

紧接着一个身着鲜红羽绒服的少女接过话筒，我们希望大家从新闻里看到我们，能有一刻想一想，为什么会有人在雪地里拦截着趟车。想一想已经被地下水渗入的那个存放站。想一想我们的理由。  
（他们的母亲会说同样的话。撒加皱眉，心里盘算着一会儿如何对家里汇报——因为加隆这个传声筒坚持把米罗闯祸的行程原原本本通报家里了，而他们的父母在查看了当地的气温、看到那刺目的遍地积雪以后就便再也坐不住 —— 无论曾孤身一人走过多少路，这一刻，米罗就只是那个曾在他们家被接纳被庇护被像亲生的小儿子一样宠着的小米罗。）

然后撒加看到让他头大的罪魁祸首。男孩的纯金长发和略带口音的外国人身份弄得他极为醒目。核废料分解需要100，000年。男孩安静地说。如果稍微思考，我们大家都知道人类有文明记载的历史还不到100，000年。没有任何存放站可以确保在这100，000年间完全安全。只要每个人用一刻去思考，都会清楚这些核废料一定会泄露，问题只在会这泄露在哪一代人身上发生。

  
男孩的脸色依旧阴沉。声音很低。低得不像平时在撒加的起居室里来来回回环转的那个声音，虽然清澈依旧。（撒加觉得仿佛看到另一个米罗，那个从索邦出走的、躲藏到不知哪里去了的米罗。这个米罗看上去很冷，很单薄，折射着破碎玻璃一样刺目的光、又像随时能掀起暴风。）  
屏幕上的米罗说我在大学里学习人的历史。我们曾在研讨会上设想如今的文明会有什么东西遗留下去让后世揣测研究。我不想让他们在几千年后研究时，把我们标成留下核废料的那一代。

  
撒加的五官静默如雕塑。  
50％的亚述研究。25％的天文。25％的古代史里那些从没拉下的关于雅典民主与理想国的课。撒加在心里默默纠正。100% 的法律在那之前，也许还有20世纪初法国文学的选修。可你从来研究的都不是人的历史，米罗，而是我们文明在起初时便提出的、以为背离它们整个文明根基就会被动摇的概念 —— 你想追寻答案的，恐怕一直也只能存在于理想中的概念： 公正与自由。  
……可是米罗， 这种答案， 你想找到何时呢？

（"我真想让你知道——"）

这些日子拾起的、一片片与这个米罗有关的碎片拼图一样在他脑中聚拢、形成的纹路撒加终于开始看清看懂。  
撒加站在离电视仅有一米的位置看着屏幕里的男孩。米罗的眼神平视摄像机这样说。撒加从男孩上翘的讥讽的嘴角里读出他没有说的话：

——如果我们的文明还能延续那么多年的话。

（“——一片黑暗虚无之中，你的存在、如何如星辰奇迹般闪烁。”）

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

又过两天后米罗回到了小城。撒加看见他闯进自己家门的时候松了口气。他前一天午夜就知道整个事件已不了了之，列车最后被挡在境外，但那些核废料们被改装进汽车换路线已经进入国境。他还知道不肯离去的游行者们被警察强行抬走。他不知道有多少游行者其实已经无法活动被送入哪家医院了。

  
昨晚他曾站在窗前，夜幕已再次被阴云遮挡，不见湛蓝之色。尽管少年时的训练让他不用思索也能勾勒出那不在天幕上的双子座，pollux和Castor。

（不仅他。10年前的米罗也能。他曾经给小孩一一指出他们各自星座的位置。尽管Antares所在的Scorpio和他的Castor所在的Gemini根本不处同一季节的天球。）；

外面的街道树木围墙被纷纷扬扬的碎雪覆盖，世界的边缘好像曲卷起来，撒加觉得自己仿佛身处一个巨大的雪球之中。

（米罗的母亲很喜欢收集雪球。撒加曾听小孩讲过，他妈妈的书架里藏着世界各地买来的雪球，甚至有那种拿在手里摇一摇满天黄沙会纷纷扬扬飘落的沙漠版。小孩讲起这些的时候，怀里正抱着一个玻璃雪球，是那场吞没了半个国度的火灾的幸存者。雪球的底座掉了，小木船倒扣，微小的塑料企鹅们和拿着小花伞的男孩一样是东倒西歪。雪球里白色的银色的雪片却奇迹般地保留下来，和玻璃罩一样完整。10岁的米罗带着这个，穿越海峡被送到祖父家。雪球同样被老人藏入书架，老人去世之后被撒加守护到今天。）

 

——眼前大男孩坐在他床前软软绒绒的地毯上，背靠着beanbag，裹着两层毯子，依然在发抖，脸色和临走前一样阴沉。但好在没有冻伤也没有发热。

——最好的结局。撒加阴沉地想。他终于知道米罗不是选择了这个异国小镇，而是逃过来落脚在这里的。无论他那视为庇护所一样的学院有多棒的图书馆，汇集了多少世界顶级的亚述研究的教授，理由依旧只是理由。撒加知道真正的暴风还连一半也没旋过——也许还没真正开始。  
而此刻的这个撒加 —— 不为回答母亲的追问，不为完成对父亲的承诺，不为他从米罗祖父那里继承来接下的职责 —— 为了他自己，只为他自己，为了他们两人的相似与不同， 撒加祈望能再给他们多一点相遇的时间，让他能在这个米罗身边多守望他一刻。

—— 直到真正的暴风到来。

 

那天晚上撒加没碰他的资料。米罗也没去管他拉下的课。坐在地毯上，米罗手里抱着巨大的一杯加了威士忌蜂蜜肉桂香草的爱尔兰热巧克力，两人肩并肩看电视里连续播放着Stargate SG-1的最后一季。看着制作组庆祝着一个满以为会是开始的结局，看那位剧中剧的机器人演员用低沉平静的语调引用着阿西莫夫半个世纪前的话：

  
（……它给我们机会去思考人类的过去和未来，去思考什么是我们最重要最核心的存在根本。我一直相信，这思考本身将通往人类的救赎之路，如果我们真能得救的话。）

 

 

 


	7. The Advent Calendar

**Chapter 06. The Advent Calendar（** _疯帽匠的焰火_ **）**

 

他已经不记得故事里的任一情节，除去那里面的远游者终于吹着口琴离开，曲名是［山谷里所有的小动物，尾巴上都架着弓］。

——手指抚上封面时他这样想，然后开始阅读，重逢的震惊与欢欣竟传遍全身。重逢。那是一个个他都不记得还完整保存在记忆里的名字，一件件原以为消失得痕迹不留的琐事或心动。如今他才发现，自己内心竟然已经长成为和那远游者一模一样的形状，甚至选用了一模一样的乐器。就好像他从来不曾真正离开，从来都以其为追寻的背影一直在走。

……就好像在与背叛的出走的所有自己和解重逢。

醇酒在心口融化开，带着同样的清香与新雪的干净，温热在四肢蔓延。

他小口小口含着茶，感觉这些碎片在心底一片一片拼接起来。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

撒加仍能清楚记得他第一个背井离乡的圣诞节（度过九年之前的北非沙漠边缘）。逃亡一样的行程令他精疲力竭，无暇顾忌正常人世界的挂历，仅仅在降临夜猛然惊醒什么日子是当天。那是他经历过的最漫长夜晚之一，窘迫到没有烧一杯咖啡的清闲。一个干燥的夜，没有雪，仅仅头顶的星辰闪耀不变。空空荡荡的街道留下他一人，精神分裂一般想念故乡小镇上特殊的蓝色焰火。

（他很快离开了那个城市。整整一年后才和一群出身迥异的伙伴们一起回去，真正深入沙漠腹地。）

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

小镇上的圣诞节不同。这里的人们安安静静地等待了它十一个月。

第一只蜡烛被点起的那个周日，米罗背着一个降临挂历来到他家，所谓挂历，更像一座木头雕成的简易壁炉，24扇小门，24个门牌，24个花体数字散落在箱面各处。撒加扬了扬眉，米罗笑了，说，里面是茶或者酒。每天一种不同的红茶或世界各地的威士忌。

……我以为所有的挂历后面都是画或者巧克力。撒加有些惊喜，面上依旧不动声色，手指抚上那些雕刻着不名符号或者纹章的小门。

你和加隆从来也没买过它们吧？大男孩半是嘲笑地扬起嘴角。现在的挂历里还有藏玩具、歌词甚至菜谱的。

你自己家里的呢？

当然是巧克力。回答来得干脆。然后米罗停了一会儿，偏偏头说，不过我还想要找一个更恰当的挂历。有故事的降临节挂历才真正配得上圣诞节。

……妈妈昨晚来电话说，希望我们今年回去过圣诞。 撒加犹豫了下，低头望向米罗的眼睛问。

听到那个［我们］，大男孩眼里紫色的光转过。米罗犹豫了几秒，神色比撒加转达的邀请还踌躇，最后他咬着嘴唇说，我不能走。要准备节后一周的演讲。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

十二月的第一天，撒加有些好笑地看到了米罗的所谓挂历，“为了［真正］的降临节。” 大男孩一边含着铃铛形状的巧克力一边解释。那不是一个挂历，甚至全身没有一个圣诞的字眼。仅仅是一本鲜草绿色封面的书，（八岁以上儿童阅读），上面有黑豹，鲜红的宝石，以及白到透明的不知名小动物。

Tove Jansson. 芬兰。

每天八页。米罗用擦拭口琴相似的安静抚摸过那封面。这是我最后选的降临节故事。

撒加注视着男孩的侧脸，那神情他依稀熟悉：十年之前小男孩曾用相似的神情擦拭书架里的雪球。他好像兴奋得已经明知那故事的精彩，关于里面的情节却仍像白纸一般茫然。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

降临节开始。小镇也开始被古怪的安宁笼罩。只属于圣诞的安宁。一如纷纷扬下的大片大片的雪，以及午后短暂的阳光，金色在所有平面上扩张。夜沉下得安安静静，花草环上的烛光摇曳，每一天傍晚他会耐心寻找当日的小门，抽出一盒只属于那天的茶，放入玻璃壶中看曲卷的茶叶在热水中展开；或者一个那天的小酒瓶，看琥珀色的液体在杯中溢满，就好像每一天都有对什么美好事物的期盼，随太阳一同从街道的另一边升起一样。

这时，撒加会觉得一阵安安静静的清凉从心底蔓延至全身。然后莫名地展开心满意足的笑容，那种让他孪生弟弟加隆看到会心里发寒满头黑线的笑，“半醉的撒加是最清醒也最没同情心兄弟爱的”，加隆的理由是。

一壶茶或一瓶酒，只够两个杯子。撒加等到傍晚才取出。因为米罗每天傍晚会来。然后撒加上饮品的时候米罗会摆好桌。从书架上抽出他鲜草绿色封面的书来读八页。只读八页。这时米罗的侧脸像书一样耐读：撒加看到过他恍然大悟的神情。相逢自己的惊诧。恶作剧般的笑容。如磨剑骑士对战场的怀念。思念挚友的甜美忧伤。焰火一样的崭新期望。

那仿佛单独存在于另一时空的24天里，撒加能看到自己那莫名的笑容在大男孩的嘴角浮起，一如镜象。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

降临夜当天撒加登上前往希腊的飞机。一人。一只行李箱。他所回到的海边小镇还是记忆中的故乡：欢聚在一起闲聊喝酒的邻居们，唠叨着过去向往着未来，以及免不了的，对终于回家了的几个远游年轻人一通盘问。他所回到的家还是记忆中的家，不一样了的就只有被加隆翻修了的车库和厨房。晚餐还是一样丰盛自然，只是多了加隆的旁敲侧击，以及母亲偶尔的感叹，（“可怜的小米罗，一个人留在那种地方。”）

直到晚上十点，撒加才终于回到自己卧室，有空打开他的行李箱。理出换洗衣物。给家人的礼物。电脑。最后一天降临节里的茶叶。一本书。

一本不该在他手提箱里的书。米罗的降临节挂历。

撒加洗过澡，换上睡衣，泡上他自己挂历里最后一天的茶，在窗前坐下盖好毯子，然后拿起那本书来。那故事像是一系列中的一本，如同从一个自成一体的世界里抽出的断章。撒加只能惊叹故事里的人们竟然一开始就熟悉彼此，而他只有随着书页一页页翻过才能逐渐猜测他们之间的关系与过去。白色的Moomintroll一家，山之精灵一样的小家伙们以及它们邻居所度过的整整一年。一章节一章被讲述地节轻盈杂乱，自然到如同呼吸，如同生活没有了编排的影子。他读着这些小家伙们如何发现魔法师的帽子，如何将字典里的词变成小虫。如何出海露营。当Snusmumriken迎着风暴，捕捉到风口浪尖里魔法师的影子，小镇上第一声焰火响起。在炸雷一样的烟花声里撒加将书读完，Moomin山谷里秋季的焰火大会上同样是烟花满天。

一如此刻，他窗外的小镇一样。

撒加忍不住想米罗看到结局了吗？他最重要的降临节挂历缺了最后一张。他什么时候才能知Moomintroll不再因为挚友的离去而悲伤，而是充满对重逢的期望？米罗现在在干什么？

还没有到午夜。撒加鬼使神差拿起电话拨通米罗的号码。电话足足响了有十五声才被接起。

Hey，有耐心的等候者。 米罗的声音轻快地传来，像是刚刚大笑过，抱歉，你的电话来早了几秒，我只能等到Doctor Who的Christmas Special重播彻底结束以后才接。

撒加黑线。米罗的世界，有着时而清晰时而模糊边缘：宇宙里爆发的新星，古代世界的战争与制约和他平日的校园小镇一样重要；Star Trek中陌生世界的地名，可以被米罗像提起故乡一样挂在嘴边；Middle Earth中金色森林里开放的花、会被大男孩会眯起眼描述起，就像说起被他在花店里照顾的植物一样。看着这样的米罗，撒加总莫名想起十年前在他祖父的书房里读过的那本书：身份迥异而志同道合的人们结成秘密结社，虚构出一个地名一个世界：数学家就推想那个世界里、与非欧几何一样迷人又疯狂的数学定理；建筑学家就设想那个世界建筑流线型的样子；历史学家就设想城市在其虚构的纪元里的传统与过去……这些人把他们的设想编纂成百科全书下的词条，以真实存在百科全书的附录形式在内部流传……博尔赫斯的文字简洁精密，满纸是干干净净的向往思慕。然而撒加看到米罗，才感叹，即使博尔赫斯本人也会嫉妒，现实世界里竟真有人沿用了这种生存方式，还走得这么远吧。

Doctor Who的Christmas Special —— 哪怕是去年的重播，也无疑是最好的圣诞陪伴。搞不好是比他撒加还好的陪伴。也许就只有母亲和他，才会长吁短叹小米罗年纪小小就流浪在外弄得连圣诞都回不了家。

他于是直觉性的问，你在哪儿？

你床上。米罗答得干脆。别的地方哪有这么好的电视。

撒加再次黑线。米罗有才华把这么暗示着亲密的举动做得这么自然，让当事人想追问原因都无从下口。他想起自己拨通号码的原因，长舒一口气，说：

你的书在我这儿。

……是吗？最后一天的结局是什么？

电话那边的反应淡淡的。很近很近。仿佛大男孩就坐在他身边，探过头来。撒加微微笑了，降临节里微醉一样的欣欢再次在胸腔中蔓延开来。

焰火。Moomin父亲的回忆录得到了宝石装订的封面。只能实现别人愿望的魔法师得到了期望的红宝石。成满佳肴的桌子飞到了Snusmumriken出行的远方。然后一年会在焰火中结束。

是吗？米罗的声音明显轻快，跟我记的一样。

你知道这个故事？撒加的眉扬起。

……算是吧。火灾前几个月。我在镇里的图书馆里看到过这个故事的希腊语版。那时候我觉得这是个没头没尾的故事。那么神奇，但不属于我们的世界， 因为显然故事里他们相识都好久了，他们随口所说的过去、只有读者不懂。而且我一直以为“不再为想念Snusmumriken的离去而悲伤”就意味着忘掉他。米罗的轻笑中带着鼻音，直到现在才知道，我们也可以快乐地怀念然后盼望他的归来。米罗话音一转，问，你们已经唱过圣诞歌了吗？

你真应该看看加隆的表情。被妈妈抚摩着头不得不跟着唱的样子。撒加笑了。米罗也在笑，当然。当初连我祖父都扭不过Gemini夫人，一定得加入合唱不可。

妈妈真的很遗憾，说不知道你现在的声线是什么样，能再分出一个声部给你唱就再美好不过了。

……我用这个弥补行不行？

  
隔着听筒，撒加能清楚听到那边小镇上也有焰火声传来。然后口琴时响起。悠扬得竟有些像提琴，吹的正是那首God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen。

那一刻，撒加感到有什么在他胸中爆炸开来，如同雷裂开天空之心。他的意识随着米罗的声音在各种新年计划中向前走，像追随着醇酒的香，或者冬季的第一场雪折射出的晶莹的光……一起度过的小半年在他潜意识里里重放：上司的无能指挥，别有用心的有意无意使用浅薄伎俩的同事，一身本领无处施展的伙伴们。宁静心沉地像白塔一样的小镇，生机勃勃眼睛闪闪发亮的年轻人，逐渐变成家的公寓房间。米罗的身影如同一抹金色的脉搏，若隐若现，但贯穿始终，组成了他最鲜活最珍惜最宝贵的时刻。

这一刻，撒加发现他竟在心底默念，让这一刻停下吧。  
永远能同样徒劳到近乎梦想的目标，但这毕竟是圣诞。这就是圣诞。

……

很多月以后，撒加虽然早已调动期满离开小镇，却还能随刻回忆起这年的圣诞：团聚又分离，他母亲手织的毯子在膝头，他和米罗在电话里聊着新年后的任务，如何将撒加的公寓重新布局，窗口要种哪些花，该换什么颜色的新窗帘……他能听到焰火在那边小镇的回声，手中的机身已被攥得温热。窗外一片寒冷却不孤独，夜空成为焰火的深蓝幕布，只属于圣诞的欢欣也在他的胸腔里一道一道火焰一样绽放开。

 

 


	8. Suicidal Society's Tea Time

**Chapter 07. Suicidal Society's Tea Time（** _谎言茶会上的独角戏_ **）**

 

他的年龄比同级的孩子都大，尽管他的中学学业结束的比他们谁都早。他二十余年生命的前半段不完整但井然有序，后半段激昂高亢却颠沛流离。他总能得到自己想要的、却极少了解自己需要什么，他重要的东西总会被他自己一次次丢弃，再不得不去一次次重新赢得找寻。他的思绪常常行走于世界边缘、世人公认的事实与传说历史幻想的交界。

而当世界将他的余裕耗尽，没有一滴幽默留存时，所有这些幻想便成为谎言。

他有过也许十次自杀计划，最后频繁到已分不清抑郁期何时结束何时开始。他选择独自逃离索邦在这个小镇的大学里注册定居。他知道自己已经退无可退，手中藏着的仅剩这最后一张牌了。

他认定，自己已经退无可退。

选择研讨会，就意味着每周有上百页的资料去阅读，两三个小时的报告去做，以及学期后的大论文去准备。这跟本不是他的主修，这种课的形式他跟本不必选择。可他喜欢这个话题，喜欢见他过去的故乡、湛蓝夜空下零星灯火闪烁，复原后的神殿延山脊坐落，曾经纯白闪耀的巨石已经昏黄破碎，本身就在低吟着传说——他还听不太懂但听得到的传说，没有任何一个同学真正见到过的故乡夜风。

何时，一个梦想会恶化到这种地步，只剩空城？

真正决定放弃这门课那一刻，他想他遗憾的不是几乎到手的学分，不是打乱的学业计划，不是浪费的时间毁掉的心志，他只为那无人再理睬的洁白狮子一样的神殿悲伤。他无所谓那尖顶上的雕塑按什么顺序排列的，甚至无所谓那雕塑是谁。他只想知道谁建了这座神殿又为什么在那个时间建起这座神殿，谁出于什么原因选择这些罕见的花纹作为神殿装饰？后来的一千年里人们又是怀着怎样希望或野心将它一次次毁去又重新建起？

古典语言学和艺术史的研究者才该看中它们的艺术表现价值。他冷哼。而他不是。他从来不是。

他只想知道这神殿在人心里的样子。两千年来一个个守宫人的故事和名字。这样的主题在当代学术界主流就没有人感兴趣过。

（也许换一段时间，换一个导师，换一种别的身份，他可以尽情去探索这个领域，他甚至已经想出了方法去做逆向推论和对比研究。但此刻他唯一所想、就是摆脱这个所谓导师的人。阻止他把毒素向他的精神里注入更深，阻止自己的心、阻止这孤注一念的憎恨。）

此刻他唯一想做的、就是把这段经历落下得远远的。

——让十二宫空着去吧。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

撒加去过米罗的家——学生公寓里的房间。一张与房间等宽的长条形书桌订死在窗前，书桌上方做天花板壁纸的，是米罗几周功夫画出的星图，星辰在黑底色上银光闪耀。

十几年前，撒加的家里也和这房间相近，星图悬挂得到处都是，大部分是撒加母亲的杰作。只不过他母亲那时感兴趣的是占星术，于是星图星盘上还布满了彩色的几何图形，全家人都不得不向她的兴趣低头、被迫听讲解观摩。就连加隆也不得不捧着甜点乖乖闭嘴聆听对他自己命运与能力的解读。

事后证明，加隆唯一记住的就是他哥哥身为太阳双子的神经分裂性质，并兴致勃勃四处宣扬，直到撒加玩味地提醒他们是孪生兄弟为止。

那以后，撒加也喜欢上了巨大的星图，并把兴趣迅速转向天文。但与神游天外的加隆不同，母亲兴致勃勃的诠释他还留有零星印象。他始终记得自己命盘上巨大的绿色三角，以及冥王天蝎加倍的自毁天性。撒加庞大的理想自小就已树立，随着年龄增长、事过境迁却一波三折，最后能重回到原先的轨道、纯属无意而为的巧合。他曾在倾盆大雨里把自己悬挂在老式帆船的绳梯上，也曾独自坐在深黑的房间，慢慢用指甲划过手肘内侧的脉搏点。那些空气在咽喉内灼烧，身体从手指脚趾开始休克一样被冻结，被从正常人的生活里强制流放，在停滞的绝望里，面对依次冒出的没有答案的动摇放弃妥协和怀疑，他常常想起母亲的占星。

小白鼠。我就是无预兆打击试验室里的小白鼠。他常常这样想。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

圣诞和新年眨眼即逝。撒加回到小镇，生活照旧。新年初始，米罗的日子却明显忙碌起来：一月是大学里期末考前的最后一个月，米罗还另有一个报告要做。布置报告的却是根本不在他三个主修方向中的经典考古系开的研究会。

——撒加始终不明白，主修外的一个自选课，米罗为何要选这种最复杂耗心力的课程形式，大男孩一耸肩说主题是有关奥林匹亚的宙斯神殿  
——那个艾奥里亚从小就指名道姓叫做狮子宫的神殿——听起来很意思，不想错过而已。说话时仍在抄着第二天要从图书馆里查的书号。

撒加，我现在简直是水泥工。两面书墙需要拆掉再砌起来。米罗说。眼神声调里不露一丝情绪。刻板地像他俯身趴在上面的厚木桌。

撒加从故乡回来时，他自己家的地板上书桌上已经摊满了打开的合上的年鉴挖掘图指南期刊，小纸条和笔记散得到处都是，早没了假期的影子。看他皱眉，米罗讥笑说初期研究时用、而且能借出来的资料。你知道这座神殿他们挖掘研究了几百年？光一手资料摞起来就比我人还高了。

撒加注视着他，看到大男孩的嘴角向下刻，什么激烈的东西在深处燃烧，冰冰冷冷温度一点没有。没有喜悦。没有倾慕。没有疲惫。没有怨毒，却明显在叫嚣嘶喊而出。然后撒加看到眼前人的手指在轻微颤抖，好像它们正被用力张开。撒加什么也不说，只是注视着它们，直到米罗的目光也落到他自己的手上。手指在目光意志作用下略有放松，颤抖却没有停止。

这个报告完成后，离你最近的考试还有两周。这种会影响你学业安排的编外计划现在放弃还来得及。撒加说。

两周就够了。米罗用他骄傲的激烈的除此外却也一无所有的眼神打断。撒加。当初想做着个话题的还有另外三个人，我最后得到了它。你知道这个学院一共有多少学生？相似话题的研究会多少学期才会重复一次？准备这个论题的就只有我。那些废墟在那儿等了上千年了如果我放弃，其他人的损失有多大？而且索邦我就是这么放弃——

米罗没有继续，闭口地比他的爆发还突兀。只在停顿两秒后说，这两周他都会待在图书馆拆他的书墙，不会过来了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

撒加再见到米罗，是一周后的周五。下午三点，太阳已落得很低，小镇静坐在周末最后的晴朗日光下，天空苍蓝，带着冬季的霜色，一丝云也没有。撒加比预计的晚了三小时结束掉公司的业务，正在盘算着第一次需要一个人过的周末计划，因为从到来小镇的第一个周末起他就是和米罗一块儿度过，一点例外也没有，也从未无聊过。消失了米罗的房间就像少了一刻脉搏，异样许多。

……然后他看到米罗就站在自己家楼下的石子路上，脚边的草地鲜绿依旧。大男孩的长发彻底披散在背上，正扬起头注视着天空。听见他的脚步声米罗半偏过头，说撒加你看，我们的生命本身真是一点意义都没有。

他脸上甚至舒展着一个笑容，倦怠而绝望。声音湿润得如同浸透过酒。脚下的剪影淡到辨认不出。

撒加看着他，目光逐渐生硬，发梢的海蓝一丝一丝消失。几秒钟后，他继续停住的脚步向前，擦过米罗身边，打开公寓的楼门。

跟我上楼。他冷冷地命令。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

房间仍像他早上离开时一样。少了一个活人的气息，单薄而疏离。此刻它的两个主人归来，在门边摔下外衣。撒加站立在房间正中央侵略性地沉默着，米罗随便扯过一个垫子撂在靠窗的地板上。外套下只有件纯白的衬衫，金色长发凌乱散落，四肢像软得成了皮筋，随便把自己围成一圈，完全没有主动开口的意思。两人沉默着，仿佛在较量谁的沉默更沉重，更让人忍无可忍怒不可遏。

撒加注视着米罗，米罗开始时回视地毫不避讳，但渐渐地，像是无法忍受房间里沉默的重量，米罗的嘴角开始上扬扯出影子一样的笑。头转向窗外，目光避开，他的手指开始在地板的光影缝隙里勾划，好像弹着不知名的铺子。撒加看到那些指尖在轻微颤抖着像毒瘾发作。注意到撒加的目光所在，米罗将手指猛地伸展又紧握住。

“退掉这门课。在这儿好好睡一觉，然后去准备你自己专业的考试。” 撒加命令。

米罗摇头。 “……那么简单？我想，还有更简单更彻底的解决问题的方式：比起去放弃然后睡觉，不如，死。”

男孩慵懒而安静的笑容展开更大， 想了想补充说，“我去死。”

大气再次被沉默重压上。撒加的注视没有丝毫动摇的意思。米罗突然笑出声，叮叮当当冰晶一样砸在空气里。 “‘为什么？’，你不问吗？ 撒加，撒加，当然只有你不问。有很多人都替你问过呢，他们说你不是在读从小就最喜欢的专业吗？不是整天都在做最喜欢的事？不是每天都在开心地笑着？”

撒加沉默着。

米罗叹了口气。

“……是啊，我每天都在经历开心的时刻，做的人——可这些我都‘感觉’不到。”

撒加沉默着。

米罗想了想。

“……我……大多数时间我‘感觉’不到。时过境迁，当我‘回忆’起如今的日子，我一定会认为现在的自己是‘幸福’的。但这不是‘感觉’，只是‘认知’。我能时时感受到的、是‘苦痛’，就像大气里的硫磺。每一次呼吸时都灼烧着喉咙，让你喊也喊不出，只有笑，条件反射地笑。”

米罗展开一个眼神明亮得过分的笑，转向撒加，等待着。撒加仍在沉默。米罗的笑缓缓消失了。

“……他们说，我一直在笑。撒加你觉得呢？我有好过的日子，也有糟糕透了的日子，就像随着一个轮子转动，从一极到另一极，反反复复。有些日子里，我啊，连迈出这个房间门都要鼓起全部勇气。有的时候……撒加，你知不知道望向天空会是多么可怕的一件事？空得不是你一直都熟悉的样子，空得无动于衷，什么都没有。”

我也曾熟悉那个天空，也没有说。

撒加沉默着。

米罗却在等。安静地等着。有些焦躁地等着。有些绝望地等着。然后乞求地等着。最后他慢慢站起，面向撒加，手指的颤抖蔓延至全身。金发凌乱遮住了小半边脸。

“——可是我不想死。不想死得这么难看，尤其是当你周围还有那么多垃圾自由地活着！……可是，撒加，我们整天又在做什么？为了什么还在坚持着？重复提出与几千年前提出的相似的问题，重复无处可寻的答案的一生。改变了什么？重复挣扎的意义又在哪儿？忍受这种苦痛的意义呢？”

米罗瞪大眼面对沉默的撒加，“……至少，现在的我，忍受这种苦痛的借口，一个也没有了。”

撒加沉默着。

米罗笑得惨然。

“……你没什么想对我说的了吗，撒加？啊，对了，你说退掉这门课。别人也这么说。他们说改变一下环境，离开这个把你逼上绝路的环境，你会好些的。别人都这么说，你为什么不说？……可是撒加，当初我就是以相似的原因从法学院逃出来的，把卡妙和阿鲁迪巴都丢在那儿了。我已经选了最想走的路，为什么能感到的还是只有这种苦痛？我还能选择逃到哪儿去？暂时缓解痛苦的方法，再用一次有意义么？如果重蹈覆辙是我唯一能做的，为什么不彻底结束这一切呢？！”

撒加沉默着，然后微微笑了，笑得发丝都泛起乌黑。米罗的眼睛紧了。

“……你想，说什么？” 米罗问。

“借口。” 撒加简简单单地说。下一秒，米罗已在他眼前，从下方瞪着他，像盯上猎物的毒蝎子。

“……什么？”

“你的自杀，计划过多少次了？有没有一次执行到最后？” 撒加平淡地说，“计划放弃的时候心情很安静是不是？你这么聪明，没有看出你自己重复在做的、不过是最简单的心里代偿？为了想感到平日里感觉不到的这份宁静与自由，上瘾一样一遍一遍地放弃着？所以我提议，你放弃这份‘说服自我’的表演，直接放弃掉这门课，如此，所交换得到的‘自由’虽然一定比你所渴求的少，但至少不会毁掉你这几年来在这里安排好的——”

安排好的未来。还是以未来为借口蜷缩着做着的梦？撒加再没机会说，因为米罗已经一拳挥上来，对准了撒加嘴角的笑——却被撒加轻易避过，一拳反揍回。米罗重重摔到窗沿的垫子上。撒加只回了这一拳就再没有动，好像什么都没发生过一样站在原地。米罗停了一会儿才重新站起来，一边起一边擦掉嘴角的血，喃喃说我这下知道加隆为什么不找你打架了。

加隆的名字被提起，撒加的眼神一瞬变得柔和。然后他低头望向这个用手背擦着脸，泪水与血迹抹开满脸的米罗。

“……加隆小时候，曾指着大犬座的主星问你祖父，他认识那是什么星座么？”

米罗重重哼了一声，继续徒劳地擦他自己脸上的血痕泪痕。撒加微微笑了。

“你祖父当时就是这么回答他的。然后你祖父说，臭小子，我年轻时就是靠它们识别方向在海上导航的！”

撒加停顿了下。

“……星辰将自己在一片虚无的宇宙里燃烧殆尽，有意义吗？”

米罗的眼睛睁大了。

然后，在撒加毫不动容的笑容下，米罗的眼神轻微地改变起来。

“……对星辰本身，不知道有没有。” 米罗回答说。激赏开始泛上撒加的笑容。

“……但是几千几亿年后，遥远的某个角落，对那些根据它导航的人们来说，星子的燃烧当然是有意义的。” 米罗的眼里开始汇聚神采。

“所以所有‘意义’，都是对于接受者而言。对于挣扎着做这件事的我们本身，很难知道这件事有意义与否……只是在持续地……” 米罗的嘴角扬起，第一次主动地笑起来，凌厉从明亮的泪光中折射出来如同烽火一样，“……燃烧。” 他轻轻地说。

“……所以我找到答案了？只不过根本不是我原来想的能解决问题的答案……不是肯定的有不是否定，还是一个不可证。” 米罗叹气，手臂放松甩开。

“所以，是否继续燃烧，决定权还在你。” 撒加说，头发恢复为海一样的湛蓝。“是否愿意反复被折磨，反复质疑，反复受挫，都只能由你一遍又一遍重新决定，然后一遍又一遍去重新承担后果。只不过……”

“……你不是第一个人，也不是最后一个人，被逼到这一步，会这样想的。”

撒加的声音低到几乎不见。

“你也曾见过他们的挣扎，见过他们的抉择，见过他们的生命如何在虚无里燃烧，从小就见过，一直见过。”

撒加上前一步，凝视着米罗的脸，共同度过的小半年又在他脑海里转过：一起布置的房间，一起烧的菜；他在加班，米罗在餐桌上翻译着他的汉谟拉比法典；他在构想着算法，米罗在他名为‘方舟’的琴上弹着莫扎特或勃拉姆斯；他想起米罗的深红笔记，那里面的描述如何充斥了他的夜晚与高烧的噩梦。他想起那些与米罗一起拆开的降临节挂历，一起品茶饮酒的24个日与夜。他想起米罗故事中的焰火，米罗的头像，还有他自己在满天焰火的午夜里徒劳祈祷的那个心愿——

米罗的脸上泪水在径自流淌，然后那双湛蓝的眼睛就透过泪水明亮地笑着。

（莫名地，撒加又看到当初那个小米罗。在星空下背诵着西班牙语的《阿布拉莫维兹》——）

——撒加一手扶住米罗的腰，另一只手臂抬起，扶住米罗满是泪水与血痕的脸。

“……我真想让你也能看见，” 他说，在离米罗肿起裂开的嘴角近到几乎相接的地方，声音低得几乎只剩口型，喃喃念着那句在他胸口里压抑了两个月的话，“……暗夜里，你的存在如何像星辰般闪烁。”

  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

清晨撒加醒来得很早。距离他尤有一臂之遥的米罗仍在沉睡。很新鲜的事。米罗的身体大部分隐藏在厚实的棉被下，只滑出半个肩膀。上面斑驳着吻痕与淤伤。手指的颤抖不知何时停止了。

撒加在床上坐了一分钟整，下床去泡他的早茶。手指在大男孩年轻得猎豹一样的身体上游走的触感，仍在肌肤间萦绕。

 

 


	9. A Little More Time

**Chapter 08.  "A Little More Time"（"** _从此他们幸福地生活在一起、直到永远_ **"）**

 

列车驶过阿尔卑斯山脚绿色的原野，山与森林的阴影隐隐约约在地平线延伸着。四月初的气温骤升，仿佛夏季也来临了。

这列其实最普通的列车干净宽敞得不像样，六人的包间里只坐了他和米罗两个。大男孩带了本从中央图书馆借的《Der Rasende Roland》（疯狂的罗兰），却几乎一直在看着窗外飞逝的风景，好像在凝视自己走过的故事与路。一心一意。不久前才把目光收回来。

我们的目的地是慕尼黑总站再向北一站的Pasing。米罗说。笑得露出洁白的虎牙。

我当时就告诉过卡妙和他弟弟，那个故事里的火车是虚构的。这趟车里全部是包厢，不可能全车厢的乘客在一起搭话。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

米罗的夏季学期开始前一周，他们搭上清晨的列车，用三个小时开向这个国家东南部。不为去游览最繁华的城市，不为五月花柱前的啤酒与白香肠，目的地是坐落在Pasing很孩子气的雪堡，为的是去那里世界最大的青少年图书馆。“雪堡” 原意为鲜花盛开的城堡，图书馆的前身是二战后的一位犹太人女士为本族与异族的孩子们筹办起的书展，为弥补上他们失去了的过去与未来。据说细雨中阴暗里，年老的年幼的居民们点起蜡烛而来，如同古老的希望在废墟中盛开。自此，一年一度的书的集市被作为传统延续，最终成立了雪堡的这个图书馆。

米罗只说自己来过这儿。他的一举一动都让人觉得他对整个城堡布局了如指掌得宛如回到久违的家。因为再详细的地图也不会标出城堡入口处那条小河的流水声（清澈欢欣得动听过任何乐音、从阿尔卑斯山流下一路汇入黑海）；不会记录下城堡前大片的嫩绿草地，环着灰蓝的湖水，白色的石子路缎带一般穿越其中，让人想躺倒在其中再不离去；不会记录下城堡下咖啡店惬意的桌椅；不会记录下红顶白墙童话一样的城堡本身 —— 而所有这些被米罗淡淡讲起如同谈论起故乡。不仅是城堡的坐落，连城堡里图书馆博物馆画廊的分布米罗也一清二楚，甚至知道地下的大厨房。即使如此，大男孩依旧有些失望地小声说，可惜塔楼里的旅馆没有了。

雪堡是个让人看到城堡外景便不想再进入室内、真正进入图书馆又再不想出去的地方。撒加有些入神地看着米罗熟练地与研究馆的工作人员攀谈起其中资料的分类，然后在里面一钻三个小时、简直恨不知该捧着哪本看才好，临走前还依依不舍地对工作人员说他想在附近找个实习，整天也坐在这里的宽大书桌前，或者凑在狭长的窗边翻找资料。撒加却觉得，比起做研究，米罗更适合做儿童接待工作。因为一次，当他站在孩子们的图书室中，手指抚过那些随意被插在各个书架上着的、大小薄厚、气味、字体颜色以及插图都完美的Michael Ende的书们，偶然抬头，透过巨大的半圆窗看见外面的一大两小三个金发的身影：前一天下午木偶剧上见过的小姑娘和小男孩坐在草地上，米罗半跪着在两个孩子中间，三人俯下身在看孩子们各自捧着的两张大木板上的画，深蓝与金黄交映构建出最夺目的色彩，只属于梵高的最后决意和夜的咖啡馆。

心不在焉地，撒加的手指划过捧着的书封上那首尾相食的双生蛇（《Die Unendliche Geschichte》），听米罗干净的声音被风带来，讲着初夏南法的阿尔勒，顺山而长的延绵的淡紫色花海，破碎的方尖碑四角上破碎的石狮和停落在它们头上肩上的小鸟。讲梵高笔下惯用的金黄与深蓝如同希望与绝望交织，讲他眼中旋转着粒子光辉的星群、世界真正的样子……

撒加看见那对双胞胎的母亲在一旁默默看着，微笑着。

然后米罗像是感觉到他的目光，别过头，也冲撒加微微一笑，注意力又转回那两个小孩身上。话音一转，米罗讲起Fantasitic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore, 讲起那几乎就是故事中小女孩的叶拉 查普曼女士如何建起这座图书馆； 讲起遥远的大洋彼岸、Riverside小镇上大学校园里的另一座幻想故事图书馆，每一个故事背后的故事都与它们自己一样好玩、一样精彩……

那天，撒加不得不走出图书馆去接米罗——两个孩子死活拉着米罗不让走，于是米罗又随随便便用他那根刚买的羽毛笔比划起了另一个相似的书店：他自己故乡一样的索邦和圣母院旁的”莎士比亚和他的朋友们“，讲那宝藏一样的小木箱，讲那段自己唱着波斯诗句的楼梯……撒加皱着眉看着那望着这一幕出神的年轻母亲，心说再不走，米罗估计就要被邀请去驻守当babysitter了——直到双胞胎被春天的第一个冰激凌卷诱惑开，手里还紧紧攥着米罗给的Email地址，米罗才长出口气，几乎不动声色地说，“‘应该设想，西西弗是幸福的。’”

加缪？撒加皱眉。这个引用出现得过于跳跃，与刚才那些童话一样故乡的图书馆们的唯一联系，大概只有最后一个地名巴黎。

“……我一直以为最喜欢的东西，竟然到这么多年以后才好像开始明白。”

米罗笑着说，声音第一次明媚，笑得很轻松。“撒加？” 完全没有征兆地，米罗说。“刚才给他们讲的画，让我想……星星之所以明亮，是因为它们身处夜晚。”

“我想正是因为在一片黑暗与虚无之中，它们才开始燃烧。”

“没有这片虚空，就没有它们的闪耀。”

没有完全摘下的耳机里，仍在以很小的音量重复着那首“Lantern”。

……撒加扭过头去，对上米罗那双不知何时骤然亮起的、新星爆发一样的眼睛。撒加觉得自己的眼睛也被双明媚又烽火一样的眼睛点亮了。

这一刻，撒加放弃了去猜测米罗究竟是和什么人一起在索邦读的书，和什么人一起来到过这里、又曾一起度过了怎样的时光。他想起他们曾在米罗祖父天文台上度过的夜晚，想起母亲挂起的巨大星图。想起刚才听到的、米罗给那对双胞胎所讲述的梵高，想起他自己心目中，对那样绝望的深蓝与生命的金黄的诠释在米罗的讲解里竟能一一对应。他想起自己和米罗，重逢在分别的十年之后、各自度过各自的绝望、以这种关系相对相视。想到这一刻，他们看到的，不知多少年前放射出这些光芒的星辰，其本身并不知道自己将被这样注视，却不知点燃了多少人绝望里紧守的灯。想到这一刻，他们不见得读懂了梵高，也不可能为这早就逝去的挣扎者带去一点安慰支持。但很幸运地，这一刻的彼此，他们读懂了。

  
“归结到底，这是星辰的虚空。它的反抗，它的巨石。这一刻它看得到它苦痛的根源，它选择去感受，选择去接受这样的自己和这样的世界。它选择了巨石。它是自己的，而这就是对它的公正。”

——多年以后，第一次，撒加感到米罗的声音直接回响在他心里。那一刻两人的活法与星辰运转的巨大轨道一样开始同步同调。

米罗转过脸、几乎哽咽，“‘所以，应该设想’， 它知道也能感到它是幸福的。”

……撒加知道，他无需再追问米罗的选择或决意了。于是他开始酝酿他自己的选择。只是，米罗会回应他的邀请么？

  
（这一刻，撒加记了很多年。）

于是他向米罗伸出手。

（阳光洒在他的手掌上，温暖而灼烧着皮肤。撒加能觉察到能量充盈在他指尖。撒加笑了。）

（而米罗抬起头，正对上撒加那个笑容。）

（如同高山顶上承受了反射着十二月阳光的雪一样——那种剔透的、晶莹的、又闪耀着金色的逼人的雪。）

（米罗的眼睛随呼吸的一滞而睁大。那一刻、神祇一样的撒加向他伸出了手，金色的、锋利的、带着冰冻与星辰碎片气息的阳光勾勒出那手臂的轮廓。）

“——两周以后，我会被调回本部。和我一起来吧，米罗。”

撒加说。

“从今以后，" 撒加轻轻说，半点含糊犹豫也没有。"你可以留在大学里，继续探索你心目中的人性、自由与社会公正。你所深思过的任何一个问题、写过的读过的任何一个故事都能在我这里找到听众。你可以去任何想去的地方、或选择与我同行，没有人能像我们一样了解彼此与彼此同步——在过去里，在未来里都一样……海边小镇的一切回忆是我们的，你祖父的图书室、天文台，还有被我们家里保管的钢琴——所有曾经构成过【你】的东西，所有你失去的东西，你所必须的，你想要的，都是你的。

（米罗的眼睛瞬间收缩。）

（——撒加……刚才提议了什么？）

（他的心跳声敲击着自己的耳鼓膜。撒加所勾勒出的两个人的未来巨浪一样迫面砸来、将他固定于其中。措手无防。）

（米罗的嘴唇颤抖着。）

（他曾失去一切，又得到了连同故乡、家人、朋友在内一起的所有；他曾在一群早就明白自己命运与归宿的少年人边缘独自长大；他曾重逢儿时的挚友们又与之诀别；曾以为选定道路又迷失在虚无里迈不出一步。他曾以为一切将重新开始，却又将迷惘重复。  
他曾以为一切都被结束了、包括生命，却又找到热诚、去开始没有地图方向却绝非孤身一人的路。）

（……最后这个转变，因为撒加。）

（——而撒加刚才说了什么？）

“——你的过去是座迷宫，但出口这段路，还有外面的整个世界，我们一起去做。  
米罗，你的回答呢？”

（灿烂寒冷中燃烧的阳光里，撒加伸出手臂，微笑着。）

（米罗觉得像被巨浪震得麻木颤抖、不知所措。他试着去像平常一样思考，却发现自己的四肢与心被不知名的恐惧、然后愤怒紧紧握住。）

 

 


	10. Hey, Saga

**Chapter 09. "Hey, Saga"（** _飞鸟的虚像_ **）**

 

每个假期的自由空闲都是他的梦魇。他从不知道其他人如何度过背井离乡的闲暇。冻结阴霾的长冬让他临近崩溃崩溃，驱散走雪直接到来的夏季也会让他愤恨地甩上窗帘。窗外世界与季节允许发酒疯一样地运行，他不能。

他时常想撕裂开胸膛，听自己钟表一样精准的核如何滴答作响。他时常习惯怀念那暗夜下让一切包括苦痛也停止的承诺。然而此刻，连这份作为退路的幻象也被掐除。他只有咬紧牙。

当外面的景色苍白了房间的墙壁，刺得他双眼发痛，他开始用记忆中的景象持续替换窗口的（直到心跳不再烦得他无法集中任何精力）：冰冻溪流下悬挂的冰柱；新雪的清晨醒来枕着心爱的书；闲散在房中听湿润的雨声下落；夕阳最后余晖下的海面与冰川；午后金色的阳光洒在白色琴键和白瓷的咖啡杯上；清晨出行时玫瑰火焰一样的霞光；一样祖父森林一样的图书室；午夜的天文台。  
他在海边小镇度过的唯一一年。  
那自由生动一年里的每一天，他都感觉自己可以达成任何事。有时他会单单站在天文台或者图书室的巨大窗口前发呆，然后门会被推开。  
（他认得出每个人的脚步声。）  
然后他会扭过头说，嗨，撒加。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

开学前的最后两周对米罗来说大概艰难透顶，如同吸毒者的戒药期。撒加每次下了班进门前都忍不住想。米罗又在和父亲吵架，（“是我在挑衅他吵架！除了偶尔命令我去干什么以外——”， 大男孩指着手机屏幕上短短的一行字讥笑，“他跟我说过半句话吗？现在是我在低声下气要跟他沟通！”）伦敦那边的男人照例是以沉默来回绝。一连三个早晨米罗对着空荡的收件箱至少要冷笑两分钟。

（帕拉斯家的人要是在场，一定会对米罗的父亲感激涕零，然后指着米罗说你也有今天。）  
撒加条件反射地反应。  
……然后开始真心想念母亲的怒斥和加隆的大呼小叫。  
（他自己的父亲是典型的学者，优雅温谦，圆眼镜下的双眼孩子一样纯真。他不懂加隆追逐漂泊挣扎流浪的苦涩，也不明白撒加灾难一样壮丽的梦。）  
（也正如此，父亲才和邻居、米罗那冷漠高傲的火山学者祖父极处得来吧。）

每个夜晚，他和米罗会把大部分时间花在继续布置房间的墙壁与天花板。米罗会用皮绳把金色的长发扎起来，来回走动时铁制的名牌在胸前叮当作响。  
撒加不知道，他不在的每个白天米罗在干什么。  
（就像他也从没问过米罗胸前的名牌从何而来。）  
每次他推开门，他的大男孩都会立在巨大的窗前，玻璃倒影中的米罗面无表情地冷漠。  
然后，他会半转回身仰起脸，五官突然生动如同揉入了全部记忆，像小时候一样，说，嗨，撒加。

 

米罗到来海边小镇的前两个月，加隆开始造他的第一艘船。后来能给家里翻修厨房车库的木工手艺就是那会儿从阿鲁迪巴家学来的。地下室被堆满木料工具图纸，龙骨被打磨支架起再打磨。  
（不同与别家的孩子，加隆从小就不屑去做什么模型。他要造的，是一艘真正能下海的帆船，海狼那样双桅纵帆船的缩影。）  
撒加于是和他难得地凑在一起在吊灯下研究图纸，对加隆找来的木料挑三拣四。（加隆则用刨子指着撒加小提琴师一样优雅的手指冷嘲热讽。）他从未真正考虑过加隆出海的梦想，（方向？目的？时机？补给？加隆自己都不见得为这些事儿愁过短短一刻。）光是想象整天被海水侵得透湿就让他厌恶地皱眉。撒加只是真的很喜欢设计船而已。  
（十几年后撒加回想起，才隐约明白父母容忍他们把储藏室变成工房的原因：父亲单是欣赏鼓励一切与研究探索有关的行为；母亲估计是看到兄弟俩难得和平相处，松了口气。）

——米罗来了以后，地下造船场多了个帮工。加隆的旧T-Shirt套在小男孩身上成了工服。十岁的米罗个头很小，还能在龙骨之间灵活穿梭、仿佛游鱼在海草中。加隆于是把许多细小部位的打磨都交给小男孩，米罗受宠若惊完成得尽职尽责。  
然而每晚八点，撒加出现在楼梯口，小男孩会认出脚步声然后回头，兴奋地叫着撒加的名字、跳下倒扣的龙骨、脱下工服头也不回地跟着撒加走了。留下加隆在地下室翻白眼。

——长得都一样，为什么这小子整天就粘在你身后！  
他亲爱的双胞胎弟弟不止一次不服气地说。撒加只是回复充满优越感的冷笑。

后来他回想，督促米罗按时间表行事的确是他被嘱咐的职责，然而小男孩真的很喜欢在别人家磨蹭到最晚，直到准点，撒加出现，接他回家。并且，米罗很少“粘在他身后”。小男孩总是站在他前面的什么地方，喜欢在他的注视下做事儿，然后兴奋地炫耀一样地转身，喊“嗨，撒加”。

（加隆的帆船始终没有出海。他的孪生兄弟年纪轻轻就流浪到了比小镇海峡更遥远的地方，时而与家人之间有大洋相隔，时而又会奇迹一样出现在村子里，一住好几个月。鲜有人知道他的征途进行到了何处；）  
（一起造船的米罗听说被他父亲送去英国公立学校，渺无音讯。其中辗转过哪里无人而知。十多年后才听说在巴黎大学入读－－然而连传话的加隆也不知道，已经长大的男孩早已转学到别处。）  
（他亲爱的双胞胎弟弟得知米罗的逃亡故事之后倒是很兴奋——抱怨之余依旧手舞足蹈，让看着的他们的父亲微微地笑。加隆的理论是从小就造船想出海的人，一辈子都会在征途上。撒加在电话另一边沉默无言：他们假期里一起画好的其中一张图纸，就是灰蓝海天之间的双桅纵帆船，巨大的白帆伸张、如同信天翁暴风中划过的银色双翼，现在正挂在他家墙上。）  
（撒加的母亲也在公放的电话边沉默无言。然后从加隆头上拔下一根发灰的长发。）

  
他们在米罗祖父家里最常流连的地方有两处：合并为一起的图书室／书房，以及别墅最高处玻璃顶的天文台。自由出入这里是老人对撒加工作的回报。米罗就被带在他身边。  
（老人从不反对米罗进出这两个地方，或者动用他昂贵的仪器和收藏。）  
（祖父死后，整个图书室和天文台都被留给了撒加和他父亲。老人的改造车和TopGear的DVD留给了加隆。撒加的母亲则得到了钢琴与厨房。）

图书室的灰尘在旋转的日光里是金色的。顶天立地的书架旁配有巨大结实的旋转木梯。老人的藏书森林一样广大深邃，小男孩在书桌旁完成祖父布置的功课，撒加就在书架间摸索；午休后他们会把甜点，咖啡和果汁也带上来，坐在窗台上喝，窗外，嫩绿的小鸟在早春枝上蹦跳，或者无声无息下着清透的雨——每当雨落下，米罗的祖父会用唱片机放起Leonard Cohen的Chelsea Hotel， 然后撒加在惊叹里发现整个场景被渲染造成一首黑白诗。  
（撒加还记得自己惯用的咖啡杯，煎蛋一样的托盘，白鸟一样的杯身，金色的搅拌棒。米罗的是一个带把手的东欧风陶壶，上面画着城堡与龙。）

天文台则完全是另一番景象。哪怕不使用望远镜的夜晚，撒加也会和小男孩一起，把行头和自己在玻璃顶的群星在展开。米罗的睡前故事时间在这里度过：希腊悲剧里倒缚在悬崖上的普罗米修斯、以及他对人类莫名的信念与执著；White笔下倒退着活的Merlin和亚瑟王的传说；史前巨兽化石的挖掘笔记……那是撒加熟悉的小米罗。每一个选择、一举一动都能被完美解释的小米罗。  
（如今，撒加只感叹小米罗真是听话，很少讨价还价说再多待一会儿吧。长大的米罗像是特意放弃了这种自制，能疯了一样地练钢琴、赶图、翻译、建模、跑步或者变着花样用各种活动和撒加纠缠到很晚。）

现在的米罗用各种各样的咖啡、茶、酒、香料填满撒加的整个吧台，手卷钢琴铺在撒加的长木桌，挂满房间的图纸上还有撒加从没见过的异型飞行器、18世纪的艺术家为《伊利亚特》里在Patroclus火葬前的Achilles做的插画、门德尔松和勃拉姆斯的琴谱，大男孩的书籍DVDCD收藏对他来说更只是陌生。（以及被汗水浸透的金色长发，与凌乱的呻吟呼吸。）全是他辗转十多年孤独生活下的影子。

然而立在窗前，辨认出他脚步，半转回头的米罗，还是那个努力着让他为之骄傲的、仿佛从来就是他生活里一部分的米罗。

（回到小镇一周后，撒加将离开。米罗的夏季学期刚刚开始，复活节前后的气温忽然升得很高，天空蓝紫得让人眩晕。）  
撒加推开门。  
嗨，撒加。  
大男孩转头招呼，玻璃虚像中的冷漠迅速消退，米罗嘴角的笑是真心实意的怀念与兴奋，虽然是转瞬即逝。

……然后他们将傍晚的时间化成一张张图纸，撒加熟悉的或未知的。从秋天入住这里已经半年过去，撒加对自己的房间的印象不再只是铁灰砖墙下的铁制大床、以及两排拱形的落地窗。屋顶与墙壁上的图纸上投影着各个世界的记忆与形状、比窗外不着谱的季节还深沉地笼罩着整个空间，连同米罗的存在与琴声一般、呼吸似的环绕在墙面之间，  
——就好像又回到了他曾经熟悉的家园一样。

 

 


	11. Dog With Two Bones

**Chapter 10. Dog With Two Bones (** _灼热的、燃烧的_ **)**

 

暴雨在撒加走后第二天落下，密集地在硬地上敲打出铿锵。米罗跪坐在空落的房间正中，面向拱形的玻璃窗，看视界被骤雨收拢。

（一如大半年前他们在街角的重逢。）  
（只是他的生活重心已改变。）  
（如同落在身后的每一年。）

空落的房间里光影变幻。尚未被认领的显示器孤单地发着光， Farscape第三季的最终集。亦真亦幻没有终点没有转折的微光里、Crichton失神落寞的脸，那么精彩，那么无奈。

“当我还是个孩子的时候，总梦想能去外太空……现在真来到这里，却经常梦到在地球上的日子。我想让生命里所有重要的东西聚集在一起…然而这两段生活无法融合……我想让…生活恢复成原来的样子…原来从没有过的样子……盯着两只骨头的狗。”

米罗的嘴角扯起。  
一如既往，每当他感到世界收拢、道路消失、深渊再次从不知名的下方升起，那一年在小镇的记忆也会自保地反射性地张开双翼、将他吞没环抱。  
米罗的记忆里，被标记为“家”的，有母亲给他布置的、满是雪球与烛台的房间，他那第一个、由母亲的书房改成的卧室；有海边小镇上祖父家的图书室和天文台；有卡妙家的冰激凌工厂；阿布罗迪家的花园；沙加家后园里繁茂的双树；与艾奥里亚一起疯跑的雪地与沙滩；米罗记得起如何在圣诞节间躲在Harrow空空荡荡的图书馆、望着窗外积雪的庭院、幻想着他正在海边与小镇上的其他同伴一起长大，再用这些编织出的故事将自己紧紧环绕；记得起与卡妙漫步在夜幕降临的雪堡；与阿鲁迪巴他们围着壁炉一起度过的圣诞夜；记得起那个玫瑰色的清晨他独自跨上东行的列车，卡妙的拥抱与眼泪；记得起攥着修罗的铭牌把行李箱在学校宿舍里搁下；记得起每个降临节的周末跳下Tuebingen的站台；记得起沙加跨过棋盘握住他的手；记得起在俾斯麦广场的人群里认出撒加的脸……  
……他清楚记得一共多少次，亲手建起又毁去自己的家，那每一段时光每个怀念，都还融合变形植根于他safe place的旋律里，化为一张张墙纸、可供呼吸的大气，在奔跑中暗夜里静静放射开。  
\------------------------

图书室的门柄上铺洒了灰，手握上砂纸一样心惊。若是老人知道自己是这样照顾他的房子……撒加念及此，背上一凉。反射般抬手揉了揉被Coldplay的Viva la Vida震了一路麻了的耳朵。

内心深处，他知道自己与图书室是平等的，甚至还是这组房子的晚辈。米罗的祖父才是这儿的真正主人。没有他、没有小米罗窝在其中一个角落，这里永远不是它的真正形态。

……但你得忍受，一个人留下。我则必须离开。撒加对图书室说。  
房间沉默不做回答。  
……好吧我知道这个说法糟糕透了。撒加叹气。

清早的阳光开始从窗边透射进来。恍惚间仿佛回到北英格兰的原野，光柱透过与地平线一样厚重的云层折转向大地。

撒加微合上眼，让无形的双翼从背部顶出，伸张而开，翼尖连同张开的发丝一起轻轻拂过每列书架，描摹出每一个角落的形状，从未有过的广阔。  
……就像米罗曾教给他的一样。

\---------------------------

“原则上你要把四肢延展开。”米罗盘坐在窗边他御用的靠垫上，伸开手臂比划着上次戏剧课的练习——“如何熟悉陌生的舞台空间”：“然后用你看不见的手去触摸这个房间的每个角落，注意力集中在手的触感上。直到你的身体四肢扩展到足够大能占满整个房间，它也就不那么陌生了。”  
“整个身体？”撒加想象气球一样充起的自己，一层冷汗。  
“任何部位都行。手臂，一般人的选择。撒加你的话可以把头发展开。”  
“那你呢？”漫天飞舞的头发亦不符合撒加的美学。米罗是故意气他。撒加有些好笑地反问。  
“翅膀。”米罗偏着头说，然后补充，“还有尾巴。”反正是想象出的四肢，不如添些自己长不出的东西。少年似笑非笑地解释。尾巴什么的甩起来很方便，翅膀在山林道上跑步的时候也可以像滑翔机一样张开。

(戏剧课的教室是位于遥远河对岸的地下酒窖。第二次从课上归来的米罗学会了导盲犬的本事，用一根手指尖牵着合眼的撒加在房间里到处转。第四次回来，大男孩身上多了一对翅膀和一条尾巴。)

（那不是能登台出演八场的学期。夜晚里聚在课上的孩子们只为做舞台剧演员的训练。然而米罗上得很开心。比同期的舞蹈课上得更投入更开心。练习吆喝或者喃喃低语出俳句小诗的对象自然是撒加；把意大利语转化出各种肢体动作去记忆——这时唯一的观众也是撒加。）

  
那些夜晚，米罗九、十点钟才从河对岸归来。有时候撒加加班，两人便一起走过夜晚的老桥与长街——在山顶灯火辉煌的古堡的照耀下。  
那些夜晚的米罗，脸上的神情鲜活生动，眼睛里折射着降临节街上金色小灯星星点点的光，仿佛精灵从古老的传说里跑出、有了嗓音与呼吸——

然后带着胸口轻微的痛，撒加又想起那天，在雪堡的米罗。  
（金发在微风里轻扬，蓝色的眼瞳收缩。撒加觉得他看得到米罗原先的微笑僵在嘴角，看得到米罗后退了一步。  
（然后，隔了几秒，或者几分钟，米罗的眉头皱起，喃喃说，你怎么能……？  
（然后，米罗的头轻侧，摇摇头，说，这不可能。  
（然后，第一次，直面着他，米罗展开一个比哭还难看的笑，说，撒加，我不能。  
（撒加的手，一直伸展在阳光下，然后，缓缓地、熄灭一般、慢慢落下。）

他给米罗所需要的思考时间。这是他说的，在古堡前，在站台上，在他最后一次亲吻了那总是略显苍白的微凉的嘴角后。撒加清楚知道，这是他唯一能做的。最后所能做的。剩下的一半，必须也只能由米罗自己来完成。  
他清楚知道，只要他还是撒加，他就不可能为这件事改变归期、更不可能彻底调动到这座小镇古城。  
——撒加一向对这样对自己梦想野心执念着的自我感到骄傲，然而此刻、也对这样面对各种愿望永远立刻明白怎样取舍的自己感到厌恶。  
他微微摇头，驱走米罗笑着的眼睛。  
——我们究竟、还是恋恋不舍看了眼湖面，然后咬紧自己口中骨头、头也不回走掉的那只狗。撒加想，喉中满是苦涩。

\------------------------------

暴雨中天在下午便已黑透。最后一次、米罗在撒加那张巨大的木桌上铺下他的钢琴，门德尔松的"无言歌"以最大音量响彻空荡地带起回音的房间。很快，手下的旋律变成他自己谱的歌，与窗外仿佛不停息的雨交缠得难解难分。

米罗脑海里的，是自己听到撒加提议时的错愕，是面对撒加眼神中热切的恐惧，是被逼到墙下要求做出抉择回答的愤怒；他脑海里转过的是自己的每个家园、故乡，每个不得不放弃离开的家园与故乡，每段珍藏的又失去的、与最重要的人们一起经历过的美好时光与梦想。  
他记得有多少次，想将一切紧紧握住，又不得不一次次选择，一次次放手。

（撒加怎么能——？）  
（撒加，怎么可能有任何人这样许诺，说把我的一切都还给我？）

米罗觉得自己的核都被震得颤抖着，每次回想起那一刻，金色闪耀的阳光下、撒加的发丝折射出纯白的利剑样的白色。撒加看着他，撒加笑了。  
撒加说，跟我一起来。你所重视的一切，都会完完整整是你的。  
米罗的指尖砸在柔软的橡胶琴键上。  
——因为他也清清楚楚记得，他多么想说、我接受。他清清楚楚记得这半年来与撒加共处的每一刻。他忘不了那一瞬间的惊喜：撒加读了他从未让任何人见过的深红笔记，完全明白了他想讲述什么、并回应出让他深思的论述；他忘不了撒加的专注的神情：总是全神贯注捕捉着与他的过去相连的一点一滴；他惊叹过开心过，因为似乎无论他给撒加讲起什么——他在离开海边小镇后遭遇过经历过深爱过重视过的种种——撒加总能懂得他到底想说什么。撒加很少探究他的过去，几乎从没有过侵略性的提问，然而米罗分明感觉到、撒加重视那一切，思考着，得出他自己的结论——这份关注与思索让米罗浑身战栗。因为撒加懂。

闪电划破。

——也许撒加真会让这份诺言变成可能。米罗在惊恐中梦想。因为每一份回忆，在与撒加共享着，被撒加注视着的时候，都鲜活起来、栩栩如生，快乐地让人忽略了失去他们的痛；因为每一份他对公正与自由的探索、每一个他讲述的故事撒加都懂，而那些高昂的激扬的无路可走的思索在找到了它们各自听众的一刻、仿佛也找到了它们存在的理由了。

（过去的、未来的，你的一切，都是你的。）

炸雷将世界撼动。

米罗的手指更用力、更急、应着世界外的暴风。

（——也许撒加真的可以。可是，他自己能回应么？而且撒加已经离开、再不回来，连同他的提议一起走了。这份定住他全部思绪的思考，米罗无法进行，亦无法回避，更无法做任何决定，赞同的或放弃的。）

……泪水划下他的脸颊。汇聚在下巴，溅在琴键的黑与白上，滴滴而落。

\------------------------------

书在防尘防湿上了门的书柜中安然地立着、被保护得很好，只有窗前的木桌落了灰。  
撒加把托盘放上去，手指的骨节划过桌面时注意到。

不能再去想留在小镇的、长大了的、拒绝了他的米罗，撒加只好让思绪转向十年前的小米罗  
他想起少年时两人在这里度过的下午时光，如同轻浅的影子仍在黎明与黑暗的间距里回响；

他想起最后站在墓地里的男孩，穿着来时的制服、黑色，立在祖父的石碑前神色冷淡，好像一脚也列在了世界那一边。  
……后来他再相逢的也是这个眼神冰冷又灼热的大男孩。

他想起北英格兰Great Chester的荒山，险峻的山脊与两千年的城砖一起起伏延伸入终结。没有水。没有同伴。只有认定的落日盛景在视野中膨胀。无限风光。

他想起那位饰演吸血鬼之王的黑人演员眼里的神采，“Everything to win and nothing to lose.” 他说，就和我第一次重建起这座城市时一模一样。映着火光，那亮起的眼睛将整个粘稠的黑暗骤然点亮。他想起他与米罗各自走过的道路光阴、想起这些零落的点和它们的轨迹所拼出的形状、无人而知，想着明天就要重返英国本部的自己、和在自我放逐中坚定了自我、留在小城继续念着书的米罗。

  
托盘上的饮品溢出两记白烟。  
他的咖啡和小米罗的柠檬草。

  
……放弃过去也被未来流放的短短一刻，撒加静坐在木桌前，他想起十年前，老人将图书室的钥匙交给自己，年幼的米罗也在一旁抱着帮忙取下的一摞书。  
小孩抬头、皱眉、担心地问祖父，那以后我还可以和撒加一起待在这儿吗？  
老人眼中的笑意加深，轮廓依稀仍在黎明的浅黑中浮现。

“当然。这里是你做游戏的后院。”

 

 


	12. The Fire I Began

**Chapter 11. "The Fire I Began" ("** _他怕想得太多，相思成狂_ **")**

 

离开小镇的撒加依旧是忙碌的撒加，重回旧报纸一样熟悉的伦敦，唯一的休闲是偶尔上茶屋，一张小桌，一桌茶具，一个刻意满脑空白的自己，一世界冰冰冷冷总不停息下着的雨。

一如对待每个被他决意割裂放弃的过去一样。

  
——偶尔，撒加能听到家乡海岸边第一次听到的直升机的轰鸣、巨翼搅动大气，他或者在流动的血脉里感到与同伴在北非大漠里一起推动的日月光阴；撒加能看到那个完全为了描述他而诞生的字眼、未来如白纸一片在面前闪闪发亮，以及十年前图书室的小米罗、如何眼泪汪汪地读完【鼠疫】的结局（因为故事中“为整个城市辩护的医生、在一个人整死去挚友的笔记”、因为“塔鲁就像撒加你”）

……还有那个在古堡前、站台上失神的米罗。

  
不愿停步的自己。不能抉择的米罗。

——巨大的绘图桌墙上，新的海图已经铺展开，第七大洲的无人区一片皓白在经纬线中静默而立，闪耀如同希望。一种完全不同的生活方式在撒加耳边低语，伴着少年时读到的十二月冬蔷薇的传说和探险者临别时合唱的歌。

——寻找归属安宁时感到的荒凉极致到壮丽，落寞怅然一人闯荡出的理想仍在血脉里燃烧。火舌舔舐着他的核。撒加在两者的交锋中只有静默。  
静默得如同那日、在米罗已故祖父的图书室里一样。

撒加熟悉自己时黑时蓝的发尖，熟悉自己的双重人格，熟悉自己的本性：不是等待，不是祈祷，甚至不是探寻，而是一直向前走，穿过所有黑暗、荒原、绝望、一无所有。  
未来的“可能”，哪怕只是属于一个人的可能，他也会紧握于手中。  
不被信任也好。  
无人追随也好。

有些决意，撒加只在静等心境与时机成熟去下。  
有些事，他不敢去想。

 

 


	13. More Than Maps, More Than Love

**Chapter 12. "More Than Maps, More Than Love" (“** _于是因为一个名字_ **”)**

 

（——“你如焰火星辰、照亮了我脚下的道路。”）

有些人坚信自己是命运的主角、某个重大传说的一部分。米罗却清楚那种故事可不会是他的。

十岁前和母亲一起、他属于她的异域和她宁静神秘到美丽的世界；大火后他属于祖父的海边小镇。他是撒加一家的邻居，祖父充满星光与传说的梦想的一部分。

那之后他守着五个吵吵闹闹的幸运少年、独自在Harrow长成年，曾与卡妙和阿鲁迪巴在索邦短暂求学，在东行的列车上得到修罗的铭牌，在降临节与沙加相遇，但大多时间还是只身一人，留在这个南德的古老大学城。

没有故事的主角是一个人踏上没有目的地的旅程的。

——因为一个人迷路的故事，都不好听。

  
母亲收集的每个雪球米罗都记能得。里面是每一个她心心念念却从未亲眼所见的地方。

——离开索邦之后他造访过大部分雪球里面的城市、荒原和异域，呼吸那里的大气，望那里的日出日落，寻找设计雪球匠人的视角，猜测他们当时心中所想。  
（……还有收集了雪球的母亲、将它们捧在手中时想了什么。）

米罗的妈妈酷爱英文，伴随小男孩长大的、除了爱尔兰、威尔士、德国的、法国的北欧的传说，还有几个世纪流传下的古怪的英文短篇与诗。米罗仍然能记得、在那个晴朗的夜晚他第一次听到Omelas的故事，以一个孩子的囚禁与苦难为代价、换得所有居民满足与幸福的城市。

他的妈妈曾用那么向往的音调念起故事的终末，讲起自我放逐的人们一个又一个离开Omelas的金色大门。

米罗仍记得当时他想问，“他们去了哪？”

然后，仿佛听到他的疑问，妈妈念出作者的回答，  
“ ‘比幸福之城更难以想象，更坚强更美好的地方。’”

——多年以后，每当想起，米罗的嘴角总会扯起锐利地笑，先是讥讽，然后苦楚，最后定格为天真无邪的无奈。

——因为每一个背井离乡的行走者都会告诉幻想这一切的作者和他一起做着梦的妈妈：逃离的人都只会成为地平线上的影子。无法停歇。无法成长。无法安眠。

  
多少个夜晚米罗望着手中牛津的课本或课程安排冷笑，自知自己面部的线条已和他所厌恶的父亲如出一辙——他不知道最后自己要回头去找当初丢掉的东西；不知道在你逃走前，必须要知道逃向哪里；不知道这么多年以后他还要一次又一次选择、一次又一次将自己重新证明；不知道每个远游的冒险者大概都想过，当初要是决意留在家里多好。

……不知道他还会再次遇到所有海边小镇上的同伴，再次遇到撒加，长成的撒加。  
以另一个自己。

  
米罗发现自己经常不得不想起撒加，在房间的每一个角落里。

他的双眼习惯性地把撒加的身形投影到各种空白上，也许因为它们自小就习惯了追寻撒加的样子。  
（祖父的房间里有撒加的时候很好看，撒加的发丝像阳光下深湛的海面一样蓝，额发下的双眼更像深夜里战神山上被点燃起的神殿。）

撒加改变着他的生命。

转念至此时米罗苦笑。因为他的妈妈，祖父，父亲，海边小镇上很多户人家，Harrow， 索邦，Tuebingen 还有大学城里的很多人，都曾改变他的生命。

（他曾想永远留住与那些人们一起活过的每一瞬每一点一滴……却被迫发现，无论他纂得多紧，牵绊住他们的线还会从指缝间滑过，像泪水消失在雨里……到头来一个不被苦涩怨念干扰的回忆是他能为自己留住的最好的东西。）

（自那以后，他曾以为自己可以放手得比谁都利落、比谁都早。比谁都冷酷无情。）

……然而撒加不同。

在这过去的大半年里、撒加让他看到生命可以更宽阔更完整，各种道路可以交织成网向每一个不为人知的角落延伸，而他自己可以站在网的正中，看到总有一天这些散落满世界的点会被他走出的足印汇聚，像无形的线串起他所有精心收集又被迫放弃的水晶；在这过去的大半年里撒加让他看到自己失落那一切都可以被珍藏被紧握在自己心中，永远是他自己的。撒加让他看到一刻只是一刻，但一刻也可以组成一生。撒加让他看到他自己最快乐活着的时候，是因为有重要的人在身边能明白他的喜怒哀乐。撒加让他看到有人可以一直明白他所度过的所有时刻、无论是否一同经历过。撒加——  
——米罗的思绪停断在这儿，如同一声呜咽。  
他恨不得撒加此刻就在眼前。  
他需要抱住撒加说，你救了我。  
……你救了我的心。

 

盛夏的星光满天。比文字里传说得更骄傲更灿烂。

站在敞开的窗口，放弃了BECK ICE和口琴的陪伴，灌进的夜风与星光下，米罗握着一大杯冰冷得溢着水汽的Earl Grey静静地想着，最后一次。如同与自己告别。

  
他想起少年时的志气。

他想起沙加，隔着棋盘握住他的手。满室烛光点起如同暗夜繁星。沙加那双毫不迟疑的眼睛里映出米罗自己的样子，同样带着明亮笑容，披坚执锐。

他想起出逃到Ponyville求援的倔强小马和他刀锋一般凌厉的眼神。他想起不知是谁问，"Ironhooves最想要的是什么？" 只记得幼小的自己回答说，自由。

他想起几年前读到的、故事里的金发旅人，一路漂泊逃亡，却依然苦笑地告诫自己说，反正不能与任何人共行一生，那就当这是愉快的旅程吧。

他想起沙丘上湛蓝眼瞳的男孩对着暴怒的父亲，哭泣般忧伤地说，"That's all the good we may ever have."  
（所有不幸里最好的结局，我只在尽我所能。）  
（……那之后他着魔着查询学习阿拉伯语的事。撒加望着他苦笑着摇头，说没有三年你学不成什么的。）

他想起史昂给年幼的自己和穆讲的诗。想起他私下里给撒加说起时，撇着嘴讥讽说谁让你当时惘然了。

他想起加隆，逆光的轮廓俯身大笑着，海蓝的长发在狂风里飞扬，加隆一手握着苏格兰威士忌半空的酒瓶、一边说臭小子，我倒要看看，一个人的路有多么辛苦。

他想起撒加向他伸出手臂，许诺让他得到重要的一切的撒加，灿烂阳光照射着、托起他的手掌。

他想起西班牙语的诗人献给远古大海上出航孩子的歌，身心被毁得扭曲地支离破碎，依旧向前走；想起这段旅途开始时读到的，法语诗人那题为“自由”的诗，那句“于是因为一个名字”。

星光照耀下，米罗在恍惚中入睡，被不安的梦境追上前一瞬、他突然想起，那原本是他与母亲的对话。

——Ironhooves最想要的是什么？

——得救。得到自由。自由地沿着自己认定的路走，成长为自己所希望的样子、做自己所希望的事，按照这颗心所希望的。

 

\--------------------

重新回本部上班的三个月后，神龙不见尾在外面不知哪个大洋漂泊的加隆突然出现，硬生生是在撒加客厅的沙发上安了家，美其名曰联络兄弟感情。

——被撒加扫了一眼后，加隆将他的独白改口，牢骚抱怨外加通报家中情况和左邻右舍的小道消息。莫了，倒挂在沙发与地板之间，居心叵测的加隆拐弯抹角地打听起他和米罗的现状，用的挡箭牌是：母亲大人关心着小米罗的近况呢。

  
……能有什么近况。学生而已。无非是忙完了考试，每天在那个被誉为“全国最美墓园”的地方跑跑步，然后埋头做学期后的项目，或者写论文呢吧。

  
——这不是实话。大学城那边的确没多少音讯传来，但撒加知道七月初小镇大学的物理系终于搬了家、离开了那座河对岸半山腰上的楼。那之后一张自制的明信片从芬兰寄到，照片上，米罗和另一个褐发的男孩被一群小孩围了一圈，两人都是一身深绿，米罗的金发打着卷披下、手里捧着本又大又古老的书；另一个男孩头戴一顶又旧又大的尖帽子，一只口琴横在嘴边，两人都淡淡笑着，笑得撒加心慌。一阵无名火直到他看清了明信片的寄出地址才平息：Naantali（芬兰，松针谷，Moomin乐园），直到他终于记起那个降临节故事中、吹着口琴远去的吟游人。  
上个月撒加有收到米罗传过来的几张照片：卢浮宫里的汉谟拉比法典和那房间里陈列的其余碎片断章里格外有趣的段落的翻译——撒加认出那恐怕是深红笔记里新的一张，莞尔。  
……

加隆从鼻子了哼了声，把业已神游的撒加召唤回来，继续赶着敲打，

——学生才有自由的假期啊，有什么不好。

撒加想起米罗圣诞节与寒假里忙得头也不抬的样子，心说那哪算假期，加隆你这臭小子自己的大学真的毕业过吗。

——不如，今年圣诞你拉他一起回家过节吧？母亲大人发话了，说今年新年晚宴上要分一个声部出来给米罗唱。

——……提前三个月就开始筹办？琢磨着怎么把母亲大人的注意力从你自己身上转移出去？  
撒加斜眼。

加隆不上钩，只是挑起嘴角盯着他。直盯到撒加苦笑，淡淡说，  
——……他会想去哪里，决定要什么，我怎么能知道。  
——撒加……加隆一脸愕然，仿佛突然从一场自说自话的好梦里惊醒，看到眼前一片荒芜。撒加有些出戏地看着加隆的表情恢复成一个十四岁少年的脸，空白、悲伤、然后转为带着戾气的愤怒。……我不信。加隆愤恨地说。不可能。我再去问那小子。明天就去。  
——这会儿才不会有机票剩下。撒加凉凉地说。  
——坐火车！海底隧道！六个小时总过去了！谁让你俩这么没用！加隆吼回来。撒加懒得领情。  
——……原本救没你什么事儿。自己把自己搅进来。  
加隆蹬他。撒加叹口气。  
——……比起这种无用功……你先帮我打听点能使上劲的事儿吧。  
加隆不吭气，眼神依旧凶狠。撒加却已不望向他。  
——……你签约的那个加拿大组织，名字是One Ocean, 对不对？  
——……我警告你，像上次那样，把爸妈注意力转移到我身上这种拖延伎俩你想都别想。加隆皱眉。  
—— ——那笔账请你算在米罗头上——我不过是打听下未来东家的内部消息。撒加站起身，走到窗边。——……氛围、工作习惯什么的。  
—— 撒加？   
加隆的脸色变了，满是棱角的少年被漂泊过大半个地球大洋的青年人的脸取代。加隆仔细打量着他的孪生兄弟，试图找到什么蛛丝马迹。然而撒加的发色依旧海蓝，平静，不像说笑，也不像发了疯。  
——……不是吧撒加……家里有我一个自由自在随心所欲的家伙就够了，你凑什么热闹……你——你现在做你的变态架构师不开心吗？不开心也不用这么极端——撒加的眼神变成望向小虫子一样的轻视，加隆闭了嘴，但仍旧不服气地虚张声势，我说的不对？那你换什么工作？转移注意力？中年危机？  
……依旧像望着低等生物，撒加笑了。然后，在加隆彻底炸毛之前清晰地说，……没有想象力的小子闭嘴吧。跟着我来就好。

 

 


	14. Good Luck

**Chapter 13.  "Good Luck" ("** _不是结局_ **")**

 

飞机升空时是当地晚上五点，城市已是深蓝一片。他探望向窗外，看金色车流在城市灯火的网中穿梭，如同叶脉里流动的血液。

他把前额靠向冰冷机窗，心底安宁异常，然后，Chagall那同样载诗载梦深蓝宇宙中拉小提琴的山羊突然在眼前浮现。

……画面背景就像撒加的眼睛一样。他想。

然后紧闭上眼、嘴角上扬。

\---------------------------------

  
小镇上下穿透着冰冷的风，只是没有下雪。

（米罗皱着鼻子，想起他在索邦度过的唯一新年，雪夹着冰粒压满屋顶树冠、松糕一样厚厚一层； 想起他刚到小镇的第一年、教堂附近的男女老少隔着街打雪仗；想起每周末都跑去Tuebingen找沙加的那个降临节、内卡河畔的小舟被冰雪封在岸边……然后他撅起嘴略带踌躇地想，再这么下去，以后的孩子们都该不认识圣诞海报上的雪人是什么了。）

除了没有雪， 圣诞的气息随降临节如期而至。主街上人流熙攘，艺人们的银铃声、风琴声、提琴声、吉他声，随着圣诞临近，更是多了行李箱的滚轴声——伴随着人们的脚步欢快地流动，安宁与期待在大气里扩散，如同金色小灯拼起的跨街横幅，在湛蓝夜空下放出星子一样的光。

（踩过石子路时，米罗会不由自主地随着乐点行走，出处未知的幸福充涨心胸，就像已拥有着失去的和梦想的全部一样。）

——他已经重逢了所有儿时的同伴。撒加将是拼图里的最后一片。

十多年后的第一次，他将会回海边小镇过圣诞。  
——”回去“这个字眼，他以为自己再无处可用。

\----------------------------

—— 他——去了哪儿？——米罗手里的行李掉了。被甩开的加隆蹬了这个把背包砸到他脚面上的小子一眼，嘴角挑起一个夸张的委屈的脸。  
—— 你这什么态度！所以我才不在机场给你说，也不能等一会儿进了家门说！  
—— 你明明可以——米罗忍下，扶了下额——……快说人话。撒加去哪儿了？  
—— 我是苦命回家的传话人唉，连句口头犒劳都没有。看到米罗的目光都要流淌出毒了，加隆赶紧改口。我合作过的那个组织，加拿大的One Ocean长期招募，撒加考了橡皮艇驾照，应召成了业余的探险队长，每年12月到2月工作——这会儿应该在他的第二次南极考察船上制定航线呢。  
——他——他不做他的医学信息学了？米罗觉得他一定是好久不说希腊语了，和加隆交流起来有了障碍。“南极”这个词大概是听错了。  
——大惊小怪。  
三个月前自己大惊小怪嚷嚷中年危机的加隆敲了下米罗的头，满是不屑。——什么年代了？老哥他的正业还是折磨那摊人脑的工程师，休假的时候是签了合同的南极探险队长——我不是一直这样签约过来的么，为什么都没人关心过我？  
—— 你总是不靠谱地跑得太远了！ 米罗白了他一眼，——撒加一向是——我本来这次回来要——  
——撒加一直是住在古堡里的忧郁王子。 加隆也回了个白眼。——你本来这次回来要求婚的。  
米罗一愣，然后抬脚去踢，加隆敏捷地闪身躲过，一边坚持说到底——可惜我哥这个准新娘子跑了——  
加隆的用词不当，语调更加不当。米罗内心起起伏伏，从惊诧到不信，不信到失落，失落在加隆的一串笑与白眼中转变成了荒谬。  
他本来这次回来想对撒加说，你救了我。  
他本来想对撒加说，我喜欢跟你一起时自己的样子。  
他本来想对撒加说，有你在的世界里我又能呼吸了。所以有你的未来听起来也不错。

然而，在他沉默、反思、鼓起勇气向前迈步；在他在北欧的森林里，阿尔卑斯的山脉里走着的大半年里，撒加也没有停顿地继续着他自己的征途。独行地，夺目地，理所当然地在视界里划出出他自己的规则。  
（像少年末期他床头挂着的特斯拉一样，成为创造出下个世纪的男人，将神的雷暴从头顶引过。）  
不愿选择，因此不必选择。人本来也可以同时走两条辟开的路。一个集密、精准、在发现与应用的前沿；一个浪漫、悠远、在世界尽头。而撒加就置身于这两个背景之中。  
这就是撒加。这才是撒加。那个少年时就继承了祖父的图书室与天文台的撒加，那个在荒芜中开辟出属于人的世纪的撒加。  
（……就像他再也回不去的森林样的图书室，海边小镇，内卡河边的大学城，他的故乡，他的家。）

米罗在惊愕、不信、失落、荒谬里笑了，开始是轻笑，然后大笑。  
——“奥德修斯，你要经过多少漂泊，才能回到最初的方向？”  
——他本来以为看到里自己的命运轨道，他以为自己是奥德修斯，十年迷航然后终于回家了。不过他忘了，每个人都有自己的故事，自己的迷途，是自已传说里的主角。撒加是撒加自己的奥德修斯，而不是他的佩内洛王后。

……也许对于撒加，米罗自己才是佩内洛。一直一直在小镇那个墓园里等着。  
——南……极……吗。  
——……小子你……没疯吧。我过了圣诞也该飞去乌苏怀亚登船了，要是刚好碰上撒加的船归航……或者我代你在码头给他留个信——哎小子，说完话再进门！你这哭哭笑笑得把我爸妈他们老人家吓着我怎么交代——  
米罗瞪他，把包拎起甩过肩，径直向前走。—— 快点，先去跟大家打招呼，然后我也要去订机票，跟你一起走。  
—— ——？不是吧？你们两个现在怎么都这样……说一套是一套——  
火地岛上的乌苏怀亚。比格海峡。夏天。但也会大雪纷飞的世界尽头。米罗脑中闪过他们曾一起查过的资料。据说经常会有最后一秒的特价票出售。撒加上的，是夸克公司的船吗？又或者是俄罗斯退休的考察船？

—— ……啰嗦。想来就跟上来。

fin.


End file.
